


Kiss Land

by Weasel26



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Music, Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasel26/pseuds/Weasel26
Summary: Steca fic!Beca sees Chloe cheating on her and goes off to LA with her best friend Stacie. Years later Beca has become one of the most successful people in the music industry and Stacie is one of the top models/actresses in the game. Will Beca and Stacie reconcile the connection with the Bellas? Will Beca give love another chance?Title from one of my favorite albums from The Weekend.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Beca was walking out the grocery store and was walking to her dad's truck since her car was currently in the shop trying to get repaired. Beca had a beaten down mustang that she's had since sophomore year of high school. She stopped at the grocery store to get some things for the apartment that she currently shares with her girlfriend Chloe. The two started dating during Beca's freshmen year, right after the ICCAs. Despite Beca being hesitant due to her parents divorce and some stuff that had happened during high school, Beca just didn't believe in love. She had been bitten before to many times, but Chloe convinced her to give it a shot and here they are four years later.

On her way to the apartment Beca decided to stop at the Starbucks next to the grocery store, probably the first time she's ever been in this one since they have one down the block from the apartment. She parked the truck and headed inside, she got up to the barista and ordered a white chocolate mocha and opted to get a lemon cake for Chloe since it's her favorite. As she stood to the side and waited for her order something caught her eye towards the back corner, it was Chloe. Beca moved a bit to get a better look and saw Chloe there with another girl. At first Beca didn't think anything of it due to Chloe always hanging out with her friends, but the girl held Chloe's hand and Chloe didn't do anything about. In fact, she was smiling and laughing, she had the smile she had when she would be with Beca.

Now Beca was skeptical, she texted Chloe just to see what she would say.

Bec: Hey babe, I'm omw home. Where are you at?

Red: I'm with Bree baby, since she leaves tomorrow :)

Bec; Ok, just lmk when you head home.

Red: Will do :)

Beca scoffed "With Bree my ass." Beca kept an eye on them. A few minutes the barista walked up to her and handed her the mocha with the lemon cake. Beca thanked her and stayed looking to see if anything would happen. Two minutes later right when she was about to get up she stopped when the other girl leaned across the table. Beca quickly pulled out her phone and opened her camera opting it'd be better to not cause a scene. The other black haired girl slowly kissed Chloe and Chloe actually put her hands on the other girls face and kissed back. Beca snapped a few pics as her heart got absolutely shattered. Once she had the pictures she quickly ran out of the Starbucks and went straight to the truck.

Beca was trying to keep the tears in until she got to her destination, to the only person she could trust now. Arriving at her destination she quickly shut off the truck and walked up to the door before ringing the bell.

"Coming!" The voice inside said.

The lock unclicked and the door swung open revealing non other then Beca's best friend and closest friend, Stacie Conrad.

"Hey small stuff." Stacie beamed at the sight of her best friend.

"Can I come in?" Beca asked quietly.

Hearing this tone Stacie frowned and ushered the smaller girl inside and towards the couch. Stacie wrapped and arm around Beca "Hey what's wrong Becs?" Stacie said softly.

"She cheated Stacie." Beca answered.

Stacie furrowed her brows "What are you talking about Beca?"

Beca pulled out her phone and showed Stacie the pictures and explained everything she saw.

Stacie clutched the phone so hard that her whole hand turned white "I'm going to kill her." Stacie growled like a wolf.

Beca grabbed Stacie's hand "Please don't, I just don't understand. We just graduated last week Stace, we had all these plans and shit. Then she does this? Why?" Beca said almost emotionless. Beca didn't know if she should be angry, sad, broken or what.

Stacie sighed "I honestly can't answer that Becs, but it's her lost. She had a great thing and fucked it up. You are breaking up with her right?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Stacie "Of course. I'd be dumb to stay with a cheater."

"Ok so what are we going to do about your stuff?" Stacie asked.

Beca shrugged "Pick it up, I got the truck and your car can fit clothes and shoes. I'll just put the stuff at my dad's for now."

Stacie nodded "Let's go."

The two headed towards Beca and Chloe's apartment and were glad that the redhead still wasn't there. Beca immediately stuffed everything she could into her duffle bags that weren't clothes. The clothes and shoes they just threw in Stacie's beamer. Beca put her music equipment in one bag and other valuables in the other. Beca and Stacie were heading to the door each carrying a bag when the front door opened revealing Chloe.

"Uhh what's with the bags babe?" Chloe asked walking up to give Beca a hug and a kiss.

Beca side stepped her and glared daggers at Chloe "I'm leaving. This is over."

Chloe's eyes shot open "What? What are you talking about?" Chloe shouted.

Beca pulled out her phone and showed Chloe the pictures and explained what she saw. The color from Chloe's face drained and that was all Beca needed to see.

"Baby wait I can explain." Chloe said desperately while she grabbed the sleeve of Beca's flannel.

Both Beca and Stacie swatted Chloe's hand away "Don't. I don't care for your bullshit excuses Beale. I saw what I saw and that's that. I've been through this enough. My mom cheated on my dad, my first girlfriend cheated on me and now you. I don't need this shit. So fuck off and go to the other bitch." Beca said coldly before turning to Stacie "Come on legs."

Chloe ran out after them and went to try to grab Beca again but this time Stacie grabbed her wrist and bent it causing Chloe to wince "Don't you dare fucking touch her. After everything you promised her you wouldn't do, you did. You fucked up Beale now live with it." Stacie pushed her backwards and threw the bag in Beca's dads truck.

The two drove towards Beca's dads to see what they would do next. Once they got there Beca and Stacie got down and rang the bell.

"Hey girls. Come on in." Ethan Warren answered.

The two girls walked towards the dinning table and sat down, Beca's dad joined them.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ethan asked.

"The fact that Chloe cheated and I left." Beca deadpanned.

Ethan's face said it all, he was stunned that Chloe would do such a thing "Wow, guess you can't really be that nice. I'm sorry baby girl."

Beca shrugged "It's alright. Not like I haven't been through this. Twice."

"Still doesn't make it ok bug." Ethan said.

"Look pops, I came for advice. What should I do?" Beca asked.

Ethan took a few seconds before speaking up "Well, if you still want the LA deal I can make some arrangements."

Now it was Beca's turn to look shocked "Seriously? LA?"

Ethan nodded and chuckled "Yeah seriously, I have money saved up that can get you set up till you find some work. With your talent you'll find something soon."

Beca jumped up and hugged her dad "Yes! Yes of course. Thank you thank you thank you." Beca said happily causing Ethan and Stacie to laugh.

"It's settle then, time to get plane tickets and transfer that money." Ethan said grabbing his laptop.

"How much for a ticket?" Stacie asked.

"180 why?" Ethan asked.

"Cause I'm going." Stacie said.

Beca and Ethan both stopped and stared at the taller girl "What?" Beca asked.

"Did you really think I would let you go alone?" Stacie smirked.

Beca was speechless at the fact that Stacie would be willing to go across the country with her. To just leave like that. Leave her friends and family behind for her.

"Come on small fry, you're my best friend who just got cheated on. I'm not leaving you out to dry alone. We're ride or die, we stick together no matter what. So let's go to Cali." Stacie smiled.

Beca got up and hugged Stacie "Thank you Stace, ride or die for life dude."

Once they got everything set up Ethan spoke "Don't worry about the cars, I'll call someone to deliver them over there."

"Cars?" Beca asked.

"You didn't think I would send you with that beat up mustang or my truck to LA did you?" Ethan smiled.

"You got me car!?" Beca asked.

"Yup and it's a surprise." Ethan smirked.

"Thank you so much. I love you." Beca said happily.

"Hey you're my only kid and my baby girl. It's my job to spoil you." Ethan said.

It was true, Beca and her dad had always been close. Especially after her mom dipped when she was 9 years old. Beca became a daddy's girl and Ethan always got her what she wanted as long as she was a good kid. He had bought her all her music equipment, got her the free education and made her the LA deal that she decided not to use due to her loving college. So this was just a usual thing for him to do.

"Thank you so much Ethan." Stacie smiled.

"Anything for my unofficial second daughter." Ethan chuckled.

Since Beca and Stacie were so close since freshmen year, Ethan got to know Stacie extremely well. Stacie's dad had passed so in many ways she looked to Ethan as a father figure. When Ethan found out about her dad he did everything he could for Stacie. He really did see the taller girl as a daughter.

Stacie laughed "If that were the case then you'd have to explain this height difference."

Ethan chuckled "You just got the good genes."

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Beca exclaimed.

The three laughed and headed out the door "Call me at least twice a week." Ethan told the girls.

"Of course." They said and headed towards Stacie's car.

There flight was set to leave at midnight so Stacie had to go and pack up and call her mom. They had exactly 7 hours to get everything ready.

"Hey what are we going to tell the girls?" Stacie asked.

"About that." Beca said which caused Stacie to raise a brow.

"Can we like not tell them about all this?" Beca asked.

"Why?" Stacie asked.

"I can't deal with it Stace. Seeing them would just remind me of her and I don't want that." Beca said.

"So what, you're just going to cut them off?" Stacie asked.

"That was my plan." Beca said "Let Chloe have them and pester her with the questions."

"Beca that's insane. After these past four years you're just going to cut them off?" Stacie exclaimed.

"I know how it sounds Stace but that's just how I am. Please." Beca said desperately.

"Fine, for you ok." Stacie sighed.

The two got everything packed up and Stacie called up her mom who was ok with the decision and understood. Saying to take care of the honorary Conrad. Similar to Ethan, Stacie's mom had looked at Beca like family. Stacie's mom always thought Beca was funny and entertaining, also she loved the cooking compliments.

They got dropped off at the airport by Ethan who promised to keep his mouth quiet if anyone asked. Beca and Stacie boarded the plane and were now ready for the next chapter in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

Beca is awaken by music and giggles coming from the kitchen. She sits up and slips on her slides before heading downstairs to the kitchen. When she arrives she leans against the entryway and smiles at the sight in front of her. There Stacie is singing and dancing along to "Starboy", which is Beca and The Weeknd's newest hit, Stacie is there with her 5-year-old daughter Alanna both dancing around and giggling. Yeah, Stacie, got pregnant shortly after they arrived at LA. They decided to go out one night and they both ended up finding a hookup, Stacie obviously got a bit more than she was expecting. Of course the guy didn't know because he left before she even woke up so she was left to deal with the pregnancy, luckily Beca being the way she is was more than happy to help.

Beca really did think of Alanna as her own, she even resembled Beca a bit which was ironic. She had the same eyes as Beca, color and all. Even had the same exact hair, Stacie would always joke that Beca somehow got her pregnant. Alanna was like the perfect split of Beca and Stacie which either spelt disaster for the two or meant she would be successful. She was smart and energetic like Stacie but had the same gestures and habits as Beca. The two were absolutely in love with the little girl and couldn't be happier to all be living together.

At this point Beca was the most popular and successful producer in the industry even being requested to write for artists. She had produced for the biggest names to hit the scene and they were always hits. Right now she was in the process of producing her third album for The Weekend. This new album was going to be called "Starboy" and it was going to epic. The last two times they had worked together had been nothing short of perfection. Three months after moving to LA she found a job at Def Jam and was there for four years before opening up her own label. She had met The Weekend after working with Rihanna and Drake, Drake introduced the two and here they are three albums later.

Stacie meanwhile had met a casting agent one night at a label party Beca had to attend. The agent offered Stacie a meeting and after two meetings, he offered Stacie a role in a small movie about a vampire hunter seeking revenge for his brother. Stacie got popular off that role and she was soon offered bigger roles in all types of movies and shows. She is currently casted as a skilled assassin named "Black Lotus" who tiptoes the line between good and evil. She is currently in her third season of playing the character, the show "Silence is Death" was currently the top show on TV.

The two were doing insanely well for themselves since arriving. They currently live in a beautiful house in Hollywood Hills; the house itself has 5 bedrooms and 6 baths, with an infinity pool overlooking the landscape of Hollywood, a spa, gym, studio for Beca and game room for the everyone.

Beca had seen enough of the dancing and made her presence known as she wrapped Alanna in her arms and lifted her in the air. Alanna squealed and giggled even more as Beca spun around a couple of times. Beca stopped and sat her up on the island ruffling her hair.

"Enjoy the new song kiddo?" Beca asked.

Alanna nodded her head "Yes! I love it ma."

Alanna had taken to calling Beca "ma" even though she knew that Beca wasn't her parent. But she still called her that, Alanna had always said she had two moms and that always made Beca's heart soar. Stacie was always "mommy" or "mom".

Beca smiled "So what were you and mommy making that woke me up?"

Alanna giggled "She was trying to make French Toast with eggs."

Beca chuckled knowing that Stacie somehow always managed to mess up anything that wasn't waffles. She turned to face Stacie who was trying to wipe off the egg mixture.

"How you manage to mess up dipping bread in mixture is beyond me." Beca said approaching Stacie with a wet towel.

"It's the mixture I somehow always manage to mess up." Stacie said with a pout grabbing the towel from Beca.

"Move over bum." Beca joked.

"Yeah bum let ma cook." Alanna laughed.

Stacie glared at Beca before turning to her daughter "Who's a bum?" Stacie asked with a raised brow.

"Uh no one." Alanna said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Stacie said as she crossed her arms.

"Can you at least make the eggs?" Beca chuckled.

"That I can do." Stacie answered.

The three ate once they set up the table and served the food. They spent the time talking about work and about future plans.

"Hey Becs, what are you doing for the old mans birthday?" Stacie asked referring to Beca's dad 50th birthday.

Beca shrugged "I don't know honestly. I was just going to ask him what he wanted."

"What if we surprise him with a visit." Stacie suggested.

Beca looked at Stacie a bit skeptical, they hadn't been back to Georgia since they left five years ago. They only saw Ethan when they would fly him out. Beca has never gone back to avoid the possibility of running into anyone.

"Come on Becs, it's been five years. It's is his 50th birthday, pretty big milestone if you ask me. He'd be happy to see us and especially Alanna." Stacie said.

Beca sighed "Fine we can go back but it won't be for long."

Stacie nods "Deal."

They hadn't talked to any of the Bellas except for one in particular that being the youngest, Emily. It was actually Beca who talked to younger Bella first, Emily had called Beca one day before she changed her number and asked for help. Beca of course couldn't say no to Emily, something she seemed to never be able to do. And she's been the only Bella able to know about there lives, being the only one able to follow them on social media or have there contact info. Beca had to make Emily swear on everything that she wouldn't say a thing to anyone else. They did explain to Emily what had happened and Emily understood there reasoning, she actually did a good job acting like she knew nothing when she'd hang out with the Bellas.

"Guess we should tell Emily since she'd want to see Alanna." Beca mentioned.

Alanna perked up at the mention of her "Auntie M&M" she had called her that after struggling to pronounce certain letters. The name stuck even after she was able to pronounce Emily perfectly fine.

"I get to see auntie?" Alanna asked happily.

Stacie smiled "Yeah sweetie, she's been wanting to see you. You also get to see grandpa E."

Alanna clapped and squealed causing the older two to laugh and smile at the child.

"Welp I guess I'll get the flight details ready. His birthday is in three days, if we get there tomorrow we can spend four days over there." Beca said.

"That's fine small stuff." Stacie said.

Beca got all the flight details set up and called up Emily.

"Hey tiny." Emily says as answers.

"Hey giant." Beca says.

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"Well were flying in tomorrow for my dads birthday. Thought you'd like to know." Beca answered.

Emily squealed "What!? Of course I'd love to know for your information. I can't wait."

Beca chuckled "Easy does it. Lana wants to see you."

"I can't wait to see the munchkin." Emily said excitedly.

"I'll hit you up when we land and get settled in alright?" Beca asked.

"Yeah of course. Can't wait to see you guys and spend time together." Emily says.

Beca ends the call shortly after and heads up to pack up.

"Guess we couldn't avoid Atlanta forever." Beca sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Beca woke up before anyone and went to check on Alanna. She opened the door carefully and walked over to the sleeping child.

"Hey, wake up my minion." Beca said softly as she gently nudged her.

Alanna stirred a bit before opening her eyes "Morning ma."

"Morning kiddo. Come on we got to eat before we get on the jet." Beca smiled.

Alanna nodded and Beca helped her out of bed before placing her down "Hey want to have some fun?" Beca smirked.

Alanna nodded and Beca bent down to look her face to face "Ok, want to give mommy a special wake up call?"

"Totally." Alanna smiled.

The two went down stairs and grabbed some pots and pans before quietly walking into Stacie's room. Beca gave Alanna a silent countdown and on three they started banging the pots and pans together.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" They both shouted.

Stacie jumped out of bed and tripped over her slides hitting the floor with a loud thud. Beca and Alanna were bent over in a laughing fit. Stacie meanwhile was trying to gather her bearings and realize what the hell just happened. Once she gathered her surroundings and stood up she glared at the two brunettes who had tears from laughing.

"Are you two serious? You scared the piss out of me!" Stacie exclaimed.

This just caused Beca to laugh harder which caused Alanna to laugh harder. Stacie marched to Beca and crossed her arms.

"Rebecca" Stacie said in her mom voice.

Beca instantly snapped her up "Don't give me the mom voice, we just wanted to have some fun."

Stacie looked over to her daughter "Alanna?"

Alanna looked between the two and slowly backtracked out the door before dashing towards the kitchen.

Beca laughed at the smaller girl "I gotta say Stace, that girl has potential."

Stacie raised her brow "Must you show her your idea of fun?"

Beca shrugged "Why not? Gave us a great laugh before our flight." Beca gave Stacie a smirk "Now clean up while I make something."

Beca walked out and towards the kitchen grabbing the pots and pans. Stacie shook her head and laughed "These two will be the death of me."

Beca made some pancakes and eggs for the three of them. Stacie came down five minutes later and once they all ate, they all went to change and grab there bags. They headed to the car that was waiting for them.

"Morning to my three favorite girls." Beca's driver Roman said.

Alanna gave him hug then ran inside the car "Sup Rome." Beca greeted as she handed him her bags.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the airport and once they got there bags they headed towards the gate. Once they got cleared they boarded the jet and were off to Atlanta.

Beca is staring out the window and thinks back to that day they left. Beca still had mixed feelings about the whole thing. She wasn't hung up on Chloe which was good but she still had some anger in her from being cheated on. She couldn't fathom what could of caused Chloe to cheat, she knows for a fact that she wasn't a bad partner. Beca didn't really care much for Chloe after that incident but those memories never really leave ones mind. Then there's the Bellas who she knows from talking to Emily aren't there biggest fans for just dipping and cutting them off. But this trip isn't about that, it's about her dad she keeps reminding herself.

Stacie being able to read her like a book knows what Beca is thinking about so she holds her hand and squeezes it "Who would of thought that you'd come back." Stacie jokes.

Beca chuckles "I know right. Back to the hellhole we go." Beca says.

"Hey what are the odds that we even run into them?" Stacie asks.

"It's not them we might run into Stace, in case you forgot we have fans everywhere who post stuff everywhere." Beca sighs "Then who knows what happens after."

Stacie nodded and had to agree with that. They could avoid the girls, but the fans and paparazzi is another story. There was no way they would go undetected the whole four days they'd be in Atlanta.

"Well what's the worst that can happen? I mean technically you weren't the one who fucked everything up." Stacie said.

"Yeah I guess." Beca said and gave Stacie a smile.

Atlanta

Chloe was currently scrolling through Twitter during her lunch break. Chloe was currently a teacher teaching history at a middle school. Since Beca left she hasn't been able to hold a relationship, no one could come close to Beca in her book. She hasn't let Beca go yet, the regret and guilt still ate at her. Looking back now she can't even remember what made her cheat on Beca for as long as she did. What Beca doesn't know is that the girl she got caught with was someone she had been seeing for close to six months. Chloe thought back to that day.

Five years ago

After Stacie pushed her back and they drove off Chloe walked inside slamming the door before collapsing and letting the tears out. Chloe sobbed for close to five minutes before sending a text to Aubrey asking her to come over ASAP.

Aubrey arrived ten minutes later to find Chloe curled up on the sofa in tears. She sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Aubrey asked softly.

"Beca broke up with me and left." Chloe sobbed.

Aubrey had a feeling as to why Beca would leave. Aubrey sighed "Don't tell me it's what I think it is."

Chloe just nodded "She saw us at Starbucks and even took pictures so I couldn't even deny it."

Aubrey had found out about the other girl a couple weeks before when she saw the messages on Chloe's phone. She confronted Chloe about and Chloe said she was going to end it but wasn't sure how she was going to tell Beca.

"Did she say anything?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head "Stacie and Beca both pretty much said the same thing. They pretty much said fuck off and to live with this."

Aubrey knew that Beca wasn't coming back but she hoped that Stacie wouldn't leave. See the thing that Aubrey kept a secret was that she had a crush the taller girl for a while now. I mean how could she not, it's Stacie Conrad.

"Give it time Chlo, you never know what could happen." Aubrey said.

End of flash back

Chloe was absentmindedly scrolling through Twitter till a post caught her eye. It was a post about Beca and Stacie, and the caption read "The dynamic duo might be coming to TV together! Rumors have Beca Mitchell to be casted on 'Silence is Death'." The post also had a picture of the two together at the latest seasons premiere in LA. In the photo the two were wearing black tight fitting cutout dresses and were posing together on the carpet. Chloe let out a sigh at the picture.

"Those two are always together and always being all touchy." She thought to herself.

At that moment the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. She quickly put her phone away and got prepared for the second half of the school day.

Chloe was happy to be heading home for the weekend, all she wanted to do this weekend was let loose and have fun. She walked into her apartment and changed into more comfortable clothes. She lounged around on the sofa till Aubrey called and said she was coming over. Aubrey got there and joined Chloe on the couch.

"Hear about Beca supposedly being casted in Stacie's show?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded "Yeah, can she even act?"

Chloe shrugged "Who knew Stacie could? I'm sure Beca could if she actually put her mind into it."

"That'd be interesting to see." Aubrey chuckled.

They both tried to not get caught up with Beca and Stacie's careers but they just couldn't escape them. Stacie was this popular actress being casted in all kinds of hit movies and shows. While Beca had produced pretty much every hit you hear nowadays. Even though they didn't have them on social media everyone posted pictures, videos or articles of the two.

Like Chloe, Aubrey still had those feelings towards Stacie. But unlike Chloe who had tried to have a relationship, Aubrey hadn't had one. She simply didn't really care for them being the career focused individual she is. Aubrey ended up being a statutory agent dealing with business lawsuits or summons. She was one of the best agents in the state and was highly requested to represent all types of businesses. At first Aubrey was mad at Chloe for obviously lying to Beca but also due to that being the reason that Stacie also left and cut off communication. Eventually Aubrey let that go but she deeply missed the leggy Bella.

"Hey we should hit up that new karaoke club that opened up tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like it would be fun." Aubrey nodded.

"Let's invite the girls too. I need to unwind after this week." Chloe groaned.

"Sure thing Chlo." Aubrey smiled as she sent out a text in the group chat.

Airport

The jet had just landed so Stacie walked over to Alanna and woke up the little girl while Beca stretched and grabbed the carry on bags. They covered up to avoid detection and quickly got there bags and headed to catch a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Rental agency please." Beca said.

The driver nodded and drove to the car rental agency that Beca had talked to. Little did Stacie know that Beca actually let Alanna pick out the car, and let's say Alanna had Beca's taste in cars. After paying the driver and leaving him a handsome tip the three headed to the desk. Alanna smiled up at Beca who was smirking.

"Name please." The lady at the desk said.

"Mitchell." Beca said.

"Rebecca?" The lady confirmed.

Beca smiled "Yes ma'am."

The lady smiled and told them to wait up front and she'll have someone pull up the car. Stacie was on her phone, she hadn't even realized that this rental agency only offered luxury cars. She was on the phone till she heard the engine of a sports car no doubt. She looked up and was met with an all black Audi R8 with gold details. She looked towards Beca "You didn't."

Beca smirked "You're right. She did." Beca pointed towards Alanna who had the same smirk as Beca.

Stacie shook her head "How are we supposed to fit three in a two seater?"

"The minion is small enough to fit up front with you. Don't worry I won't go fast." Beca said as she headed towards the car once they managed to fit everything.

Stacie took a deep breath "This is why I don't leave you two unattended."

Alanna laughed and Beca shook her head. Once they made sure Alanna fit comfortably Beca started it up and slowly pulled out. They were on there way to Ethan's house to surprise him. Twenty five minutes later they pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Alanna ran to the door excitedly with Stacie following while Beca got the bags from the car. Stacie lifted Alanna up to let her ring the bell. After a few moments they heard the lock click and the door revealed Ethan who had a surprised face.

"Grandpa E!" Alanna shouted and quickly hugged him.

Ethan smiled as he lifted Alanna "Baby A!" He turned to Stacie and stuck an arm out.

Stacie gave him a hug and Ethan put Alanna down "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We decided to surprise you for your birthday gramps." Stacie joked.

"Well plan successful. I see the old man jokes are still in." He said sarcastically "Now where's that daughter of mine?"

Stacie pointed over her shoulder to Beca who was currently struggling with all the bags "Did she forget there's three of you?" Ethan asked.

"She let Alanna pick the car." Stacie answered.

Ethan laughed "If she got Beca's taste in cars then you two are in trouble."

Beca finally managed to get the bags out and started rolling them while she had the backpacks on each shoulder "Yeah don't worry the short person has everything under control." She said sarcastically.

The other two laughed "Well you let her pick that car." Stacie mentioned.

"Well excuse me for letting her have some fun." Beca said as she dropped everything by the door before hugging her dad "Hey pops."

Ethan hugged her "Thanks for this baby girl."

"Of course, we couldn't avoid this place forever. Plus Lana wanted to see you and Em." Beca said "Speaking of her let me tell her we got here."

Tiny sis: Hey Em, we just got to my dad's!

Giant: Yay!! Can't wait to see you three tomorrow!!

Tiny sis: I'll text you tomorrow so we can hang out.

Beca locked her phone and headed to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Here we are." She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Beca and Stacie woke up and headed downstairs to find Ethan in the kitchen.

"Morning pops." Beca said.

"Morning girls, kid still sleeping?" He asked.

"Yup." Stacie said.

Beca noticed her dad going through the cabinets "Why don't we just head out and grab something?" She asked.

"Aren't you worried about being spotted?" Ethan asked.

Beca looked towards Stacie then back at him "It is what it is honestly. We came here to be with you and not be locked up." Beca shrugged.

Ethan smiled "Alright then let's get ready. We can head to Maddie's."

"I'll ask Emily, you mind?" Beca asked.

"Not at all." He smiled.

Beca texted Emily to meet them for breakfast in thirty minutes while Stacie went to wake up Alanna. Beca got ready and changed into a red tank top with a black bomber jacket and a pair of black and red sweats and some slides. Stacie had on a similar outfit just brighter colors of course. They got Alanna ready and headed to the front.

Beca grabbed the keys to the R8 "Alright I can fit one up front, y'all pick." She said as she got in the car.

"You want to ride with grandpa or with your ma?" Stacie asked Alanna.

"Grandpa!" Alanna exclaimed.

Stacie smiled "Ok baby, you got the car seat?" She asked Ethan.

"Yeah." He said as the two walked towards his car.

"Let's go Ricky Bobby." Stacie said as she hoped in.

"Shake and bake baby." Beca smirked and revved the engine.

They pulled out and made there way to the diner. Fifteen minutes later they were in and seated waiting for Emily to arrive.

"Tiny!" Came from a cheery voice.

Everyone looked in the direction it came from and found an ecstatic Emily skipping towards them.

Beca got up and hugged the taller girl "Hey giant."

"I've missed you guys." Emily said pulling away and hugging Stacie and Ethan.

"Missed you to." Beca replied as she sat back down next to Stacie.

"Auntie!" Alanna said happily.

"Peanut!" Emily beamed and immediately embraced the child.

It was no surprise these two got along so well. Emily after all was so innocent and child like that she just meshed well with Alanna. Stacie and Beca were happy that they had someone they trusted and knew so well being able to be in Alanna's life. Who better then Emily for that to be.

They spent the first half of breakfast catching up and enjoying each others presence. Once they were finishing up with the food Emily spoke up "So any plans?"

"Aside from pops birthday not really. Why what's up?" Beca asked.

"I was wondering if you and Stace wanted to come down to the new karaoke club there opening." Emily said.

Beca and Stacie looked at each other before Beca answered "Sure sounds like fun. Making fun of drunk singing is always fun."

"Great how does tonight sound?" Emily asked. Emily being the way she is when it came to the Bellas group chat had no idea that they had planned to go there as well. Emily always had the group chat muted so she was never aware unless some one texted her directly, which they hadn't as of yet.

"That's fine." Stacie answered before turning to Ethan.

Ethan put his hand out "Of course, you two have fun."

Stacie thanked him "Is that ok with you sweetie?"

Alanna smiled "Yeah I love being with grandpa."

"Then it's settled." Beca said.

They finished up there breakfast and they headed to a few lowkey spots where they knew they wouldn't be spotted. Surprisingly Beca and Stacie had managed to keep Alanna sheltered away from the media. They always requested that Alanna not be included in posts or be captured on camera. And the media seemed to be ok with that, it just meant that Beca and Stacie had to be extra nice to the media. No one outside of Emily, Ethan and Victoria who is Stacie's mom knew about Alanna.

After walking around and visiting stores for a couple hours they headed back to Ethans to hang around before heading out. The club was set to open up at 6 and it was currently 5 so they all headed to shower and get dressed, luckily Emily happened to have a change of clothes in her car. Beca changed into a white low cut tank top topped with a red leather jacket, blue ripped jeans and put on a pair of red and white Jordan retro 14s. Stacie had opted for a black lace low cut sleeveless top with a white denim jacket, blue denim shorts and a pair of converse.

They all met up out side after saying bye to Ethan and Alanna.

"Lead the way Em." Beca said.

Emily nodded and they were off.

Meanwhile at Chloe's; Aubrey had just arrived and pulled out her phone "So everyone agreed except for Emily. I swear that girl needs to unmute the dam chat." Aubrey said a bit agitated.

"Bree she's always been that way. Reminds me of a certain someone that she looked up to." Chloe sighed.

Here she was like always thinking about Beca, no matter what it was she would always find a way to think about her.

"Chlo I know you regret what happened but keeping her in your mind isn't going to help." Aubrey said.

"You don't think I know that? I've been trying for five years Bree. But I just can't ok." Chloe said back.

"You need to find a way to get over her Chlo. The past is in the past." Aubrey replied.

"Kind of hard when she's everywhere." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Trust me Chlo, I know what you mean." Aubrey replied. Aubrey could kind of relate to that, she to had tried to get over those feelings she had for Stacie. But like Beca, Stacie was everywhere. Movies, TV, magazines or social media she just kept on popping up. And she looked even hotter then she did during College.

"Let's go before we're late." Aubrey said.

The two got into Aubrey's BMW and drove off towards the club.

Beca had just parked right next to Emily. The three made there way to the entrance and luckily since this wasn't like an actual club there wasn't any i.d checks. They wanted to stay as lowkey as possible till they eventually had to sing. Beca knew she wasn't going to be free from that. They made there way inside and picked a booth in the back corner next to the stage. It was dark enough to where you wouldn't see them to recognize them.

"Welcome to the life a celebrity Em. Having to hide wherever you go." Beca joked as they sat down.

Emily chuckled "It's kind of fun actually. I feel like I'm in a spy movie you know."

Beca laughed "Only you could find enjoyment from this."

Emily had offered to get the drinks so the other two can stay hidden. She got the beers and made her way back.

"So got any feedback from labels or your auditions?" Stacie asked.

Emily shook her head "No. It's fine though."

"Well the show was looking for a new single they can use. We kind of said we knew someone." Stacie said.

Emily's eyes widen "What?"

Stacie laughed at her reaction "Yeah, Beca makes the soundtrack and all that for the show so when they said they wanted something new, we said we knew someone. That someone is you." Stacie smiled.

"Are you serious!?" Emily asked.

"Yup." Beca answered popping the p.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my lord yes!" Emily shouted.

The other two laughed "Great, do you think you can maybe fly back with us so we can work on it and introduce you?" Stacie asked.

"I'll have to double check that I'm clear but other then that yes." Emily said.

They sat there and continued there conversation and at the same time the Bellas all walked in. They opted to sit closer to the bar seeing as that's where the larger section was located.

"This place looks nice." Chloe said.

"The bar looks fun." Amy said.

"No Amy specials." CR said.

"No fun." Amy mumbled.

They all sat down together and waited for the karaoke to start.

"Alright alright, welcome to the gran opening of Karaoke Pub! Thank you all for coming through we appreciate it. We hope you enjoy yourselves and sing your hearts out. Let the good times begin." The DJ said as he opened up the queue.

Thirty minutes and about four beers later Stacie nudged Beca "Come on Becs sing for me." She said batting her lashes and pouting knowing this always worked.

Beca took a breath "Ok ok! Put that pout away, it's unfair." Beca says as she downs the rest of her beer. Stacie claps excitedly along with Emily.

Beca makes her way up to the DJ "Hey can I see what you got?"

The DJ looks at her like he's just seen his idol "Holy shit your Beca Mitchell."

Beca smirks "So I've been told. Mind if I pick?"

The DJ shakes his head "No no, by all means. Can I just say I'm a huge fan, your the reason I got into music."

Beca smiles "That means a lot honestly. Glad I can have a positive impact for you. Got anything for me to sign? Or a picture?" Beca asked. One thing about Beca and Stacie is that they always made time for the fans. They always considered them family and did anything they can to make there day.

The DJ nodded quickly and handed her his laptop case and a sharpie. After signing it and taking a quick picture she scanned the book of choices. She knew almost all of these songs by heart because she had worked on or produced them herself, she flipped a couple of pages before finding one of Stacie's favorites. She knew this song always made Stacie feel a certain type of way so with a smirk she pointed to it and the DJ gave a nod.

Beca shot Stacie a smirk and said "Watch, your next by the way."

Stacie just smiled back and got her phone ready to record this.

The DJ got back on stage and grabbed the mic "Alright my people listen up! We got a very very special guest in the building who's about to preform. This person is a huge inspiration to not only me but countless other people, I can't wait to witness this. Ladies and gentlemen give it up for the hometown girl, Beca Mitchell!"

Chloe immediately froze in place and her breath got caught in her chest. She couldn't believe this, after five long years Beca is back? She so wasn't prepared for this.

Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas were equally stunned and surprised. They never expected to see Beca again, let alone in a karaoke club.

Beca stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mic "Thanks Brady for that warm intro. How y'all doing?" She received some cheers "That's good, glad to be back here. Been a while. This song I picked goes out to that special women right there." Be a pointed at Stacie "For those who can't see, Stacie hope you enjoy." Beca winked at her and took off her leather jacket.

"Dam she is looking hella fine." CR said.

Since Stacie had to stay in ridiculous shape for her Assassin character, Beca had taken up to being her workout partner. The two were incredibly in shape and there bodies showed that. The toned muscles and defined features from working out showed. Beca also had a full arm sleeve on her left arm consisting of Angel wings, lyrics, music notes and other things she felt meant something personal. But her favorite was the one on the left side of her chest, it went from her collarbone to her shoulder and it was a tattoo of Alanna's heartbeat with her birthday underneath. Below that she had Stacie's name in cursive as the stem of a rose.

Chloe was staring at Beca hardcore, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Her mind was short circuiting. "Shit she looks hotter then ever right now, those muscles and those tattoos." she thought. Then it clicked that she had said Stacie and special women. Are they together?

"Did she say Stacie?" Amy asked.

"Yes she did." Aubrey answered. I hope there not together, Aubrey thought.

Beca put her jacket down and the song started, once the people heard the beat they started cheering.

"Stop, let me get a good look at it  
Ooh so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty  
And oh shit so sick got a hit and picked up a habit  
That's alright, 'cause you're all mine" Beca sang as softly and seductively as possible while looking at Stacie.

Stacie meanwhile was loving every second and was giving Beca a seductive look right back.

"Ooh go on and show 'em who you call daddy" Beca licked her lips slowly after delivering that line.

"I guess they're just mad 'cause girl, they wish they had it  
Ooh my killer, my "Thriller" yeah you're a classic  
And you're all mine tonight" Beca finished the rest of the song as she danced and threw a few seductive moves in there for Stacie. When she finished she gave a quick bow and wave before handing the mic back to the DJ and grabbing her jacket.

"Beca Mitchell everyone! Wow that was something hot and special. Who's topping that?" He spoke into the mic.

"Ok that was really hot." Jessica said.

"Man Stacie is lucky." Ashley spoke.

Neither caught the look on Chloe and Aubrey's faces when they said that. The two of them were feeling jealousy growing in them. Chloe meanwhile was also feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret, that could of been for her and Beca could of still been hers. Aubrey and Chloe both wished they can be in Beca and Stacie's shoes.

"Uh-oh looks like we have a brave enough face to follow up Beca! Non other then the Stacie Conrad!" The DJ exclaimed.

The Bellas all looked up and were just as stunned to actually see Stacie there in person.

"Man if Beca was that seductive just imagine what Stacie is going to do." CR said.


	5. Chapter 5

Stacie passed by Beca on her way up to the stage and ran her hand across Beca's waist and winked at the smaller girl. She got up on stage after telling the DJ her song choice "Not bad Mitchell, but here's one for you." Stacie said into the mic as she removed her jacket.

"Man she got even hotter." Jessica said.

"They both did." Ashley said "I don't who's the luckier one"

The top Stacie was wearing showed off her perfectly toned abs and arms. You can tell she definitely was in incredible shape. She also had matching tattoos with Beca on her chest. They had both gotten Alanna's heartbeat with her birthday. Only difference was Beca had Stacie's name tattooed with a rose, where as Stacie had Beca's name tattooed with a Lotus; Beca's favorite flower.

Stacie gave the DJ a nod and he started up the track. Beca instantly knew the song and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

Stacie faced Beca as she started singing.

"Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
Go longer, you can last more rounds  
Push harder, you're almost there now  
So go lover, make momma proud."

Stacie sang as seductively as possible as she ran her hands up and down her body. Beca was smirking right back at her. This had went from a fun night out to who can be more seductive real quick.

"And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs" Stacie bit her lip and shot Beca a grin as she delivered that line.

"And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby"

Beca was absolutely loving this performance.

"Baby I'ma be your motivation." Stacie finished and smirked "Top that babe." Stacie handed the mic back to Brady and grabbed her jacket before heading back to the table. The people at the club were cheering and clapping at Stacie.

"Looks like legs is still as sexual as ever." Amy said.

CR nodded "You got that right."

Chloe and Aubrey were quiet during both of there performances and were gripping there drinks tightly.

"You two alright?" Ashley asked them.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be." Aubrey answered.

"Maybe because of what happened. You know them just leaving and pretty much cutting us off." Ashley answered.

Aubrey shrugged "It was there choice, were just surprised to see them."

Chloe nodded "Yeah just wasn't expecting this."

Meanwhile Stacie had just sat down next to Beca and smirked "So?"

Beca chuckled and got close "Time to have some fun momma." Beca and winked.

Stacie cupped Beca's cheek "I'm all yours daddy." Stacie winked.

"Ewww can y'all please do this when I'm not around." Emily examined scrunching up her face.

Stacie and Beca laughed and backed away from one another "Do what Em?" Beca raised a brow.

Emily stuttered "Yo-you know that. Have sex on your own time." Emily said flinging her hands around.

Beca laughed harder "Oh we will."

Stacie slapped Beca's arm "Don't ruin her innocence." Stacie said.

The three of them stayed joking with one another and talking about there performances. They talked for about twenty minutes before Beca looked at her phone and saw the time.

"We should probably wrap up. We have to be up early tomorrow, I still need to get a gift for my dad." Beca said.

The other two nodded "Alright."

"I gotta use the bathroom." Beca said as she stood up.

"Same." Stacie said.

"You two go, I'll get the check and see if I'm free to fly out and stay at your house." Emily said as she pulled out her phone to load up her schedule.

Beca and Stacie nodded and started walking to the bathroom. Stacie linked there arms and held Beca's hand.

"This was actually so much fun." Stacie said as she rested her head against Beca's head.

"Yeah it was. We haven't done anything like this in a while." Beca said.

The two had to walk past the bar to get to the bathroom meaning they had to walk past the Bellas. They obviously didn't know this or had seen the Bellas but they saw them walk by.

"It's them." Ashley whispered and nodded her head in there direction.

Everyone followed her sight and saw the two walk past them and head towards the bathroom.

"Should we talk to them?" Flo asked.

"I mean when are we ever really going to see them again." Jessica said.

"Alright when they come out we approach." Amy said.

Chloe looked over towards Aubrey and Chloe looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Chloe was nervous for multiple reasons, main one being that the girls didn't know the truth about what had gone done. She didn't want Beca or Stacie to possibly out her.

Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand and whispered "It's ok Chlo, were in public remember they have a reputation to keep up and probably won't try anything."

Beca and Stacie came out the bathroom the same way they went in, Stacie leaning into Beca and holding her hand. The Bellas all got up and walked over to them.

"Look who's back in town." CR said causing the two girls to stop laughing and look straight ahead.

"Shit." Beca mumbled so that only Stacie could hear.

Stacie squeezed Beca's hand and mumbled "Let's get this over with. We're in public remember."

The two walked forwards "Sup guys." Beca said with a head nod.

"Hey y'all." Stacie said.

"That's all we get? After five years." CR said.

Beca sighed "Umm hey guys how have you been? Long time no see." Beca said.

"We know when you're being sarcastic." CR chuckled.

"Look I don't know what you want me to say." Beca said.

"Well we'd like to know why you haven't talked to us in five years." Amy said this time.

Beca chuckled "Of course you do. I'm going to be honest with you guys, you really don't want to know. And I don't care to talk about it."

"Yeah guys it's in the past, no reason to dig up trash we buried already." Stacie said.

Trash? Was she calling me trash? Chloe thought.

"So we don't get to know why two of our best friends just disappeared on us?" CR asked.

"It's obvious you guys don't know the truth so I'm not the one who should say it. Like Stace said, it's buried." Beca said once more. She really did move on from the past. Chloe didn't matter to her anymore. She now had Stacie and Alanna. Even though they weren't dating Beca thought of them as a family and they even lived together. All she cared about was those two girls and her career.

"So who should be the one to tell it?" Amy asked.

"Come on Amy think." Stacie said rolling her eyes.

Amy thought about it for a few before snapping her head "Ginger?"

Stacie raised her eyebrows "Good job."

CR butted in "You two together?"

"In a way." Beca smirked and Stacie smiled.

CR raised a brow "What?"

Stacie shrugged "Don't worry about it. We're together in a way."

Emily in this time had got the bill and finished checking her schedule. She was still looking down at her phone walking towards the girls "Good news tiny, I'm free and can stay with you two." Emily looked up after that and froze "Oh shit."

"What are you talking about Em? And when did you even get here?" Ashley asked.

Emily looked over to Beca and Stacie looking for some type of answer. Beca nodded her head towards herself and Emily walked next to smaller girl. The Bellas were looking at the three.

"She came with us." Beca answered.

The Bellas all looked surprised "What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I mean she met up with us and then came with us." Beca said.

"Ok but how did she know you two were here?" CR asked.

"Because I texted her. Like I always do." Beca said.

"So you've had her number this whole time?" CR asked Emily.

Emily nodded "Yeah."

"And you don't tell us? You don't think we'd like to know that?" CR exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if you'd like to know. I told her to keep it to herself, I didn't want her telling anyone." Beca's said stepping up protecting Emily from the onslaught she was about to receive.

"And why's that? I thought we were family." CR said.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not talking about about it. You want to know so bad then ask the person responsible. Use your brains and figure out who I'm talking about. I don't care to talk about it nor do I want to dig up that trash." Beca said as she turned around "Come on guys."

Stacie waives to everyone before grabbing onto Beca's hand. Emily nodded to them and caught up to the other two.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jessica mumbled.

CR and Amy turned towards Chloe who looked like she had seen a ghost "What was she talking about?"


	6. Chapter 6

CR and Amy turned towards Chloe who looked like she had seen a ghost "What was she talking about?"

Chloe looked towards everyone, and they were all staring at her waiting for her answer. This was the moment Chloe had been dreading for the past five years. She felt Aubrey squeeze her hand and gave a small nod.

"I'll explain but not here." Chloe said quietly.

The rest of the Bellas nodded "Pick a place then." CR said.

Chloe sighed "Aubrey's since she lives closer."

The girls all paid their tabs and walked out. Chloe got into the car with Aubrey.

"You know this was going to happen sooner or later." Aubrey said.

"I know but not like this, I never thought we'd see them." Chloe sighed.

"I know Chlo but might as well rip the band-aid off." Aubrey said.

Chloe was freaking the fuck out in the passenger seat. She has always been dreading this day, dreading seeing Beca and Stacie along with dreading telling the other girls. What made it even worse was seeing Beca and Stacie like that together. The fact that looked hot as ever and were insanely successful didn't make matters better. She was afraid she'd lose the Bellas and that was something she couldn't fathom happening.

They soon arrived at Aubrey's.

"Come on Chlo, get it over with." Aubrey said as she turned off the car.

Chloe nodded and headed out towards the front door. Everyone walked in and went towards the couch and dinning table. Chloe sat down on the couch next to Aubrey.

After taking some deep breaths Chloe started "Alright girls, this isn't going to be easy so bare with me. So five years ago Beca and I obviously broke up, she ended up leaving with Stacie and going to California. Well the truth is that Beca caught me with another girl." Chloe said.

The girls let out a collective gasp and were in complete shock. They never thought that Chloe would be capable of doing that to Beca, they just assumed Beca got offered a deal and left. And Stacie being Stacie, they just assumed she went along due to their friendship. But this was something they weren't expecting.

"I was with a girl at Starbucks when Beca walked in, I didn't notice her there and when the girl kissed me Beca snapped a picture. She caught me and when I got to the apartment Stacie and her had packed up all of her stuff. She confronted me about it and left." Chloe finished.

All the girls sat there and let this new information sink in. They were all quiet for a few minutes until Jessica spoke up.

"How long?" Jessica asked.

"What?" Chloe asked surprised that someone spoke.

"How long were you cheating?" Jessica asked louder.

Chloe looked down "Close to six months."

The girls were even more shocked at this. They couldn't believe Chloe had cheated but for almost six months, that was insane.

"How could you?" Jessica asked.

Chloe sighed looked up towards the ceiling "I don't know. I guess it was the thrill that the other girl brought. She was the opposite of Beca, always willing to go to a party or go do something crazy. I don't know if that makes sense to you guys."

"So you cheated out of boredom?" CR asked.

Chloe shook her head "No, not necessarily. It wasn't like I was bored and decided to just cheat. I met this girl one night, and we got to talking and one thing lead to another. Being with her just gave me this shot of adrenaline. It was like when you were kids, and you did something you knew you weren't supposed to do, but it gave you this thrill."

Jessica shook her head "So that's what it was? You did it because it gave you a high? You broke Beca's heart for thrills? What kind of fucking bitch does that?"

"Jessica!" Ashley shouted.

"No! I loved Beca and still do to this day! My love for her has never left or gotten any smaller. I made a mistake, and I'm aware of that." Chloe said now with tears in her eyes.

"If you love someone then you don't cheat on them." Jessica said with a glare.

The reason Jessica was reacting so harshly to Chloe was because back in Barden Beca had helped Jessica when she had gone through a similar situation. Beca was always willing to help out the girls with any problems they had, and she helped Jessica out with quite a bit.

"That is a pretty fucked reason Chloe." CR said.

"Don't you think I know that! I never said it was a good reason. At the time I just couldn't help it. I don't know why I did what I did, I can't change any of that now." Chloe exclaimed.

"Why didn't you come clean? You have all this time. If we didn't see them tonight would you have ever told us the truth?" Jessica asked.

Chloe was silent for a few moments before looking towards the girls "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to lose you girls. I didn't want you girls to look at me any differently. I was afraid of how it all would go down."

"We would have been upset and a bit disappointed, but we would have forgiven you." Amy spoke up.

"Yeah everyone makes mistakes." Flo said.

Chloe gave a small smile "Thank you girls." She looked back towards the rest "How about the rest of you?"

Jessica shook her head "I'm pissed that you kept this from us for five years. I'm pissed that I lost someone I considered my sister because of this. I don't know right now, I want to talk to Beca first before I even think of forgiving you." Jessica said before getting up and walking towards the door.

Ashley quickly spoke "I agree with Amy. If you would have told of us sooner we would have forgiven you. It's just going to take some time now." She said before getting up and going after Jessica.

"I'm with Jessica on this one. I want to talk to Beca and see things from her side. If she's cool with everything then I'll forgive the act, but as far as you keeping this from us that'll take some time to get over." CR answered.

Lilly being usual self just stayed quiet and gave a shoulder shrug.

"I understand. I'm sorry for causing all this to happen." Chloe said dejectedly.

Aubrey got up to walk all the girls out before walking back over to Chloe.

"So it wasn't that bad." Aubrey said trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe shrugged "I guess, it just felt so tense especially after seeing Beca and Stacie."

Aubrey patted Chloe's back "I know Chlo."

Meanwhile, outside Jessica was talking to CR about this whole situation.

"I can't believe she did all that." Jessica groaned.

"I know, but why were you so livid? I know what she did was fucked but you're the last person I'd expect to blow like that." CR asked.

Jessica sighed "Look I went through something similar back in Barden and Beca really helped me through it. Beca was always chill and nice towards me but after that, she would constantly check up on me and ask me to hang out to make sure I was happy and enjoying my time there. She was the only one besides Ashley to really notice me and get to know me. We became really close, like I said we were like sisters before all this went down."

CR nodded and gave her a side hug "Sorry that happened to you. Look we know she's here in Atlanta, and we now know that Emily is still friends with her and most likely the only person in Atlanta that Beca and Stacie talk to. We just have to talk to Emily and see if they're willing to talk to the two of us."

Jessica nodded "Yeah that can work, I mean if Beca is still the same Beca we all know and love I don't think she'd say no. Neither will Stacie."

CR smiled "Then it's settled. Tomorrow we'll meet up and then give them a call."

Jessica smiled "Sounds like a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

After Beca, Stacie and Emily walked away from the Bellas they huddled up next to Beca's rental.

"That was interesting." Beca joked.

Stacie chuckled "That's one way to put it."

"I'm sorry guys I probably should have checked the stupid group chat to see if they were coming here." Emily apologized.

"It's all good Em, it's not like we could have avoided this forever." Beca shrugged.

"Yeah Emily, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Stacie said.

"So now what? I mean are you guys just going to forget about this?" Emily asked.

"We'll see what happens. I'm over the past and honestly if Chloe doesn't come clean then oh well. I got all I need to be happy right here and at my dad's." Beca said.

The three all said their goodbyes agreeing to get together tomorrow for Ethan's birthday. Beca opened the passenger door for Stacie before heading to the driver's side. Once she got in and started up the car she backed out towards her father's house.

"Did you enjoy your time?" Beca asked looking towards Stacie.

Stacie nodded and smiled softly at Beca "Yeah I really did. I miss doing these type of things with you."

Beca chuckled "We still do, just at album release parties."

"Yeah but this just felt more free and I don't know we had Emily there, so it just felt different." Stacie said back.

Beca patted Stacie's hand "I know what you mean. But we do have a kid that we can't just leave like that."

"I know we do." Stacie said before going quiet for a few "You know I don't think you actually know how much it means to me that you think of Alanna as you're own. Ever since that day I found out and told you, you took over and have been her second parent and helped me every step of the way when you didn't have to do anything. I honestly couldn't have done any of this without you, I wouldn't have the career I have or even have this amazing child without you're support and love. So thank you for that." Stacie said softly.

Beca pulled over to the side of the road and turned toward Stacie grabbing her hand "Hey I don't think you realize how thankful I am that you let me call her my own. I love that kid with all I am and everything single thing I do is to make sure she has a great life. I bust my ass so she can have every little thing her heart desires alright. The two of you mean more to me than any song or beat ever could, and I mean that a thousand percent. Like you told me that day at my dads when we decided to move, we're ride or die for life. It's me and you against all odds and now that includes Alanna. I'm honored to be able to call that minion my daughter and to be able to have the little family we have I'll forever be thankful." Beca said just as softly.

Stacie smiled "Ride or die."

Beca smiled and nodded "For life dude."

Stacie squeezed Beca's hand "Now come on, momma wants to have some fun." Stacie winked.

Beca smirked "Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile, Emily had just arrived at her apartment when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey legacy." Jessica spoked.

"Oh hey Jess what's up?" Emily asked hoping she wouldn't bring up her secret friendship with Beca and Stacie.

"Look I know you're friends with Beca and Stacie. Have been for the past five years, I'm not mad at you. Chloe told us what happened, and I understand now." Jessica said with a sigh.

Emily nodded "Well I'm glad she finally came clean."

"Me too. Look I went off on her a bit and was just wondering if you could maybe ask Beca and Stacie if they'd be willing to meet up with me and possible CR. We just want to talk to her before we even think of forgiving Chloe. You know how much Beca meant to me, I just want to talk to her that's all. Tell her I'm not mad or anything." Jessica said.

"Well I can definitely ask, but I can't promise they'd say yes. They're only here for her dad's birthday." Emily said back.

"That's fine just please ask and let me know." Jessica said before hanging up.

Emily sat down on the sofa with a groan. She dialed up Beca.

"Sup Em?" Beca answered.

"Nothing much. Listen I just got off the phone with Jessica, she told me Chloe came clean and Jess wants to talk to you. She said she's not mad and completely understands, she just misses you and wants to talk to you before forgiving Chloe. And possibly CR might be there." Emily said.

Beca sighed and was quiet for a few, she turned to Stacie "Hold on Em."

"Hey Stace, Jessica called Em and said she wanted to meet up. Possibly with CR. Apparently Chloe came clean, and they want to talk." Beca said.

Stacie shrugged "Honestly it's up to you small fry. I don't really mind meeting up with them, it'd be nice to catch up."

Beca nodded and turned her attention back to Emily "Alright tell her yeah but it'd had to be the day after tomorrow. I'm spending the day with my dad."

Emily nodded "Will do tiny. Meet up with you guys tomorrow, I'll bring my gift for the old man."

Beca chuckled "Of course. I'll call you when we wake up. Night Em."

Beca hung up and plopped down onto the bed in her room. Stacie laughed and crawled over next to her and ran a hand through the smaller girls hair.

"At least she finally came clean. Now everyone knows the truth." Stacie said softly.

Beca hummed at the feeling of Stacie's hand scratching her scalp "Yeah I guess. But you know I stopped caring about the past."

"I know but at least now we have a chance to reunite with the girls." Stacie said.

"Yeah but that'll obviously include Chloe, someone I want nothing to do with." Beca said back.

"I won't let her anywhere near you and I don't think she'd be stupid enough to try anything." Stacie chuckled.

"We'll see Stace. For now let's just worry about Jess and CR. The rest can come naturally." Beca said.

Stacie kissed Beca's forehead "Sure thing."


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the day after Ethan's birthday party and the day before the girls had to fly back home. The birthday was a success with Beca finally deciding on what to give her dad, season tickets to the Atlanta Braves his favorite sports team. She had gotten him killer seats right next to the Braves dugout. Stacie meanwhile had gotten him the newest MacBook seeing as he's had the same laptop for the past four years. And Emily had gotten him a throwback John Smoltz Braves jersey. Needless to say Ethan was in love with each gift he received from his favorite girls. Now Beca was in the kitchen with her dad while Stacie and Alanna were still sleeping.

"So you're meeting up with the girls?" Ethan asked as he placed the egg sandwich in front of Beca.

"Thanks. And just Jess and CR." Beca responded.

"What's the vibe looking like there?" Ethan asked.

Beca raised an eyebrow "Vibe? Wow." Beca chuckled "They told Em that they weren't mad and wanted to hear my side of things before forgiving Chloe." Beca shrugged.

"Well that's good. At least you know they are willing to hear you out." Ethan replied.

The two continued to eat the sandwiches while talking about the Braves upcoming season. They were so engrossed in throwing out predictions that they didn't hear Stacie and Alanna enter the kitchen.

"You two should stop wasting your time on the Braves." Stacie joked as she sat down next to Beca.

Beca and Ethan glared at Stacie "We have a very bright future. Our time is almost here." Ethan said.

"Don't waste your breath pops." Beca said annoyed.

Stacie laughed "Not my fault my team has won more championships in the last decade than all Atlanta teams combined."

"Why did you have to become friends with a Red Sox fan?" Ethan asked Beca.

Beca groaned "I didn't know ok!" Beca turned to Stacie "As much as enjoy going to Sox games with you, leave ATL teams out of this."

Stacie smiled "Sure thing love." Stacie turned towards Alanna "Aren't you glad you're a Boston fan?".

Alanna smiled and nodded "Title Town!".

Ethan and Beca shook their heads and chuckled.

"When did we have to meet up with Em?" Stacie asked as she helped Alanna with her sandwich.

"In like thirty minutes, hopefully she already packed." Beca answered.

Fifteen minutes later after everyone had finished eating Beca and Stacie headed back to the room to get ready. Beca slipped on a red Atlanta Hawks jersey with white sweatpants and a pair of white and red Jordan 13s. Stacie had on a similar outfit wearing a white Celtics jersey with black sweatpants and a pair of white mid-top Air Force 1s. They both got a black hat and their sunglasses to hopefully decrease their chance at being spotted and headed back downstairs.

"Alright we'll be back." Beca announced as she ruffled Alanna's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Have fun with grandpa, we won't be long." Stacie said giving Alanna a hug.

"Love you." They both said at the same time before heading outside.

"Off we go." Beca said as she started up the engine after texting Emily that they were on their way.

About fifteen minutes later they pulled into a small diner called "Hawkeye dime". They noticed Jessica with CR waiting out front.

Beca turned off the engine "Well, here goes this."

Stacie shrugged "It's Jess and CR, if anyone would understand its these two."

They got out the car and Beca locked it before walking over to the awaiting girls.

"Sheesh, look at that ride. I see Hollywood is treating you good." CR said admiring the R8.

Beca shrugged "Can't deny it doesn't." She proceeded to hug Emily before giving CR a quick side hug.

"Hey Jess." Beca smiled and gave her a hug.

Jessica hugged Beca back tightly "Hey Beca."

The four of them proceeded into the diner and were quickly escorted to a booth in the back. After the waitress got past the star struck phase she took their drink orders and walked away.

"So how's it been for you two?" CR asked.

Beca gave a little shrug "Amazing, I mean it's not like you can't just pull up an article and know what's going on with us." Beca answered.

"Yeah but they always blow stuff up." CR said back.

"Honestly it's been so great. We've got the dream careers we wanted, dream house, and we're genuinely happy." Stacie said with a smile. Beca and Stacie clearly wanted to keep Alanna a secret till they felt right.

"I'm honestly glad to hear that. Everyone always knew you two would become huge stars." CR joked.

The waitress came back with the drinks and after five minutes of talking the girl's put in their orders. Once the waitress left it was silent for a few seconds.

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't call just to small talk and ask about our careers?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Not really." Jessica said slowly before clearing her throat "We just want to hear your side you know, we went all this time being in the dark." Jessica said a bit sadly.

"I do owe you two some explanation. So here goes." Beca said before sitting up and taking a breath. Stacie held her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze before placing their interlock hands on her lap.

"So five years ago Chloe did cheat on me. I saw her at a Starbucks and my body and mind just went into autopilot. I remember rushing out of there with tears in my eyes and my heartbroken, I don't even driving to Stacie's till we got back into my truck to pick up my stuff. I went packed up and Chloe walked in as we were leaving. One thing led to another, and I broke it off, I had already been through that situation twice before and that was that. The original plan was to just stay put at my dad's or Stacie's since we just graduated, but then he brought up the LA deal I had told you guys about. He offered to find us a spot to live and the tickets which he did and then Stace said she wasn't going to let me go alone, so she came along. And yeah that's what happened." Beca said.

Jessica and CR took a few to process that and compare to what Chloe said. After a few Jessica nodded slowly "Matches what Chloe said. I'm sorry you had to go through that again."

Beca smiled "Thanks Jess."

"So why did you cut us off? Obviously Chloe got cut off and Aubrey by association. But the rest of us?" CR asked.

Beca sighed "Because that's how my mind and emotions work. I cut you all off because you would have reminded me of her, I cut you off because I couldn't take the guilt and sympathy I knew I was going to get, I cut you all off because of the reunions and parties you all love to have, and we weren't going to be in the same room as her." Beca answered.

CR nodded "Ok I can understand that. How about Emily, didn't she remind you?"

Beca chuckled "Giant over here? Nah did you forget how we always were? Em has always been like my baby sister, I don't think she ever spent time with anyone but Stacie and I."

Emily smiled "I spent time with other people. I just spent the majority with you two."

"I don't think I could ignore or cut her off even if I tried. She'd find a way to get in contact with Stace and I." Beca joked.

"So now what?" Jessica asked.

"What do you mean?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Where does that leave us? Friends again or what?" Jessica asked.

"You two have always been my friends, we just took a break." Beca joked.

Stacie nudged Beca "Alright alright, we obviously have to leave after this and head back to Cali. However now that you two know the truth, and we've talked, we'll obviously stay in contact." Beca smiled "Just don't give our info to anyone, and I mean anyone."

The two nodded before Beca continued "I'll talk to everyone on my time, I just don't want to do everyone at once."

"Got it." Jessica smiled.

"Yes captain." CR joked.

The rest of the meal went smoothly with the girls answering all questions about Hollywood and telling stories. When the bill came Beca paid saying this was a thank you for understanding meal.

"So what's the story with you two?" CR asked as they stepped outside.

"Us?" Stacie asked.

"You know what I mean, y'all together or what? Last time you said in a way, whatever that means." CR said.

Beca, Stacie and Emily all laughed before Beca answered "Because we are in a way, look we live together and obviously spend a lot of time together. We also work a lot with each other, so yes in a way we are together." Beca said with a wink.

"We're just happy when we're together. For the past five years we were pretty much all we had, not to mention the four years at Barden." Stacie said with a smile.

"Still don't know whether it's a yes or no but as long as y'all are happy then do you." CR smiled.

They spent a few last minutes talking before departing ways after promising to keep in contact with one another.

"Well giant, we have a flight to catch." Beca said as they headed to the R8.

"Ok you sure your dad is cool with me leaving my car at his?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily, it was his idea after all." Beca said with an eye roll.

They all got in their cars and were off to Ethan's.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahh finally back home." Beca said once the jet landed.

"It's only been like four days." Stacie chuckled.

"What's your point?" Beca asked standing up.

"You said it like you've been on tour for months." Stacie replied.

Beca shrugged "I love being home, what can I say."

"Whatever just get the bags." Stacie said heading over to wake up Alanna.

Beca gave a mock salute "Ma'am yes ma'am."

"I'll help." Emily said walking over to where the bags were located.

"Thanks Em." Beca said handing Emily Alanna's bags as well as her own.

Once they gathered all the bags they made their way towards the red Range Rover where Roman was waiting for them.

"Welcome back ladies. How was it?" Roman asked.

"It was good Rom. Ran into some old friends and spent time with the old man." Beca said handing him the bags.

"Oh this is Emily." Beca said pointing to the younger girl.

Roman shook her hand "Nice to finally meet you."

"Beca talks about me?" Emily asked looking over towards Beca who rolled her eyes.

"They all do." Roman smiled before closing the trunk and heading to the driver seat.

"Can it." Beca said playfully before sitting in the passenger seat.

Emily smiled and got in sitting next to Alanna.

After the thirty-minute drive they arrived to the house. Emily looked in awe at the beautiful mansion in front of her. Roman handed everyone their bags before telling them to let him know if he would be needed.

"Come on Em. There's more for you to see." Beca said over her shoulder with a chuckle at the expression on the girls face.

Alanna grabbed Emily's hand "Let's go auntie!"

The four girls stepped into the home, and they gave Emily a tour of the house. Emily couldn't believe just how beautiful the house actually was. She had seen photos and glimpses from the FaceTime calls but seeing it in person was another thing. Beca led Emily towards the guest rooms.

"So Stacie and I talked to the show's directors and creators, they want to meet tomorrow." Beca said as she helped Emily unpack her bags.

"That progresses quickly." Emily said.

"Well they start shooting the next season in about a month, so they want a song done by then." Beca answered.

"So like what type of song are they looking for? Because I have some stuff in my notebook." Emily asked.

"Something to fit the show. Obviously the show is called "Silence is Death" so something ominous but upbeat you know what I mean?" Beca asked.

"I think I do, and I think I have just the song. We'd just have to work on a beat, obviously." Emily smiled.

"Let me see." Beca said sitting on the bed.

Emily nodded and reached into her backpack pulling out her notebook. She sat down next to Beca and started flipping through the pages till she found the song she was looking for.

"It's called "Afterlife" I just wrote it last month." Emily said handing over the notebook.

Beca read over the lyrics and analyzed the scheme behind the verses. She scanned over it a few times trying to come up with a beat and flow in her head.

"I love it Em." Beca said looking at the younger girl.

"Seriously?" Emily asked.

Beca nodded "Seriously. I think we can make this work."

Emily squealed and hugged Beca tightly "Thank you, it means so much."

Beca chuckled "Of course. Now let's get to work, we need to present this tomorrow."

They headed towards the home studio.

"Hey Stace." Beca said as they passed the kitchen.

Stacie looked towards them.

"Sup guys?" Stacie asked.

"We're going to work on the song, if you need anything just come get us or text me." Beca said.

Stacie nodded "Will do. Can't wait to see what you cook up."

The two girls made their way to the studio and Beca got everything turned on and set up. She pulled out her laptop and got to work on the beat while explaining everything to Emily.

"Alright so the beat is done. I'm going to play it a few times, so you get accustomed to it. After that I'll break down how I think it should go, remember you can always tell me your ideas." Beca said before pressing play.

Ten minutes later after hearing it over and going over how the flow should be and when Emily should start and finished, it was time to get recording.

"Alright Em, I'll count you down then you jump into it." Beca said through the mic. Receiving a thumbs up she pressed record and started the beat up.

After three attempts the girls sat down and played back the recording. They both smiled and nodded at each other. This was the one and they knew it. After Beca cleaned it up a bit and edited the recording, she saved it to her files before leaning back in her seat.

"So are the rumors true?" Emily asked taking a sip of water."

Beca raised a brow "What rumors?"

"You being on the show." Emily answered.

Beca shrugged "They asked me if I wanted to be it, that part is true. I haven't given them an answer."

"Is it something you're even interested in?" Emily asked.

"Yeah of course it is. Working alongside Stacie would be amazing, I'd love that. It's just I'm not an actor, I'm a producer." Beca said.

"Oh please I'm sure you'd kill it, especially considering the chemistry the two of you have." Emily winked.

Beca chuckled and shook her head "We'll see, I have been leaning towards it, but I'll make a decision tomorrow during the meeting. I would like to see what my character role would actually be. I still have the album for The Weeknd." Beca said back.

"Oh I can't wait for that. You two together are straight magic." Emily said excitedly.

"Who's magic together?" Stacie asked appearing in the doorway.

"Emily was just telling me how magical Megan Fox and I would be together." Beca smirked.

Stacie raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest "Oh really is that so?"

"Yup." Beca said popping the "p".

Stacie nodded before walking over to them "So what would make it so magical?"

Beca shrugged "She's Megan Fox dude."

Stacie got in front of Beca and leaned down placing her index finger on Beca's chest before slowly moving it down her chest.

"It's a shame nothing can change your view then." Stacie said seductively.

"Guys I'm still here you know." Emily said "And that so wasn't what I had said."

The two girls laughed.

"Don't worry Emily, I heard what you said, and you're right. Beca and Abel are magic in the studio together. Speaking of, how's the song?" Stacie asked pulling up a chair.

"Finished and amazing." Beca said "Want to hear?"

"Duh." Stacie answered.

They played it for Stacie who nodded along the whole time and had a smile on her face.

"I love it, fits perfectly for what we have in mind for the show coming up." Stacie said.

"Can I get any inside info?" Emily asked.

"Sorry Em but you're going to have to wait just like everyone else." Stacie chuckled.

"Darn it." Emily said.

"Alright let's head out since everything here is done until tomorrow." Beca said closing up everything.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Stacie said as they exited the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls all woke up early the next morning with Beca and Emily making breakfast. They all sat down and talked about what to expect at the meeting. After a short twenty minute ride they arrived at the studios.

"Ahhh if isn't my two favorite girls." A blonde haired woman said as she approached the girls.

"We're your favorite because we bring you the most ratings and money Tor." Beca joked.

"Even if that's true, that's not the reason short one." The women replied.

"Alright you two. Tori this is Emily, the girl I told you about. Em this is Victoria or Tori, the director." Stacie said.

"Well I'm glad to finally meet the girl who these two talk so highly about." Victoria smiled holding out her hand.

Emily smiled and shook her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for even giving me the opportunity to be here."

"Of course. If Beca says you can make a great song then who am I to object." Victoria said.

"Songs already made Tor." Beca said holding out the flash drive she saved the song to.

"Great, let's head to my office, so we can hear." Victoria said leading the three girls to her office.

"Where's the other little one at?" Tori asked.

"We left her with Roman." Stacie answered.

"Aw can't wait to see her again." Tori said as she plugged in the drive. Once it loaded it she pressed play and let the song play out.

"I absolutely love this." Tori said as it finished "This is the one." She smiled.

"Glad you loved it." Beca said.

"That means so much that you'd use it." Emily said.

"You two made the perfect fit for this show." Tori said back as she shut off her laptop.

She looked back towards Beca "Now as for the other thing we've discussed."

Beca chuckled "I've been thinking about a lot to be honest."

"Well?" Tori said.

"Before I agree I just want to know what my role would be? Also, I still have my commitment to The Weeknd and the album we're working on." Beca said.

"Of course, as for the album, you'll still have the time to produce it. You'll only have to come on set to film your scenes. For the role." She stopped and looked at Emily.

"Em can you give us a few? We just don't want anything to leak, even though we know you wouldn't." Stacie said.

Emily waved her hand "I completely understand. I'll be right outside. Thank you so much once again." Emily smiled as she headed out.

Once the door closed Tori turned back to Beca "As for your role, you'd be Stacie's love interest. Your character will be someone from Black Lotus's past that she never forgot. Now your character won't remember her, but Lotus will remember you. Only problem is that your character will be connected to one of her enemies causing your character to be caught in the middle." Tori explained.

Beca nodded and took a few to think it over.

"Alright I'm in." Beca smirked.

"Really?" Stacie asked happily.

Beca nodded "Hell yeah, working with you will be a great time. Plus I always wanted to dabble in acting."

"Perfect, we'll have a contract written up and sent to you within the week." Tori said.

"I'll be waiting." Beca said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Oh by the way we'll need you two to come in this week for the promotional pictures." Tori announced.

"We'll be here." Stacie smiled.

They met up with Emily and decided to give her a tour of the set. They showed her all the props and costumes. They headed for the exit before Stacie stopped and faced Tori.

"When are we announcing Beca?" She asked.

"The promotional pictures, we'll let you two break the news on social media. You'll post whatever pictures you like from the shoot." Tori answered.

"Sounds good." Beca and Stacie both said. The three of them hopped in Stacie's car and headed home where Roman was with Alanna.

Once they all got home Beca went straight to her home studio and checked to see if The Weeknd had sent her anything. While she was doing this she heard a knock on the door.

"You busy?" Emily asked.

Beca shook her head "Nah, what's up?"

Emily slowly walked in and sat down next to Beca "Well I just want to thank you for this you know, giving me the chance to put my stuff out there."

Beca patted Emily on her shoulder "Of course Em, I just want you to live out your dreams. You know I'll always look out for you."

"That means everything truthfully. I wanted to know if you'd look over my song book? I want your honest opinion on my stuff." Emily asked.

"You're talking my language giant. I'll be more than happy to check it out." Beca chuckled "Kind of my job to find new artist's may I remind you." Beca joked.

"Right of course how can I forget." Emily shook her head.

"Listen, with you being used for the intro you'll definitely get some hype. I'll look over your book and if I find something interesting, we can record it and keep it saved just in case you decide to release in the future. Sound good?" Beca asked.

Emily nodded "Perfect."

"Great now let's head up there and see what the other two headaches are up to." Beca joked.


	11. Chapter 11

It was exactly two days later when Beca received the contract, she signed and sent it back the same day. That meant that Stacie and her had to head in to shoot the promotional pictures. Which brings us to today, Stacie and Beca arrived at the studio along with Emily and Alanna to take the pictures. When they arrived Stacie and Beca were directed to the dressing room.

"Alright Stacie here's the new costume we made. You said you wanted something more modern and comfortable so this is what we came up with." Tori said revealing a black hooded crop top with only the right sleeve being long where as the left side had no sleeve. It had the black lotus flower insignia on the left side of the hood with a violet outline. The pants were oversized tight-fitting cargo pants that were black with purple holsters for her character weapons as well as a purple belt. She would finish that off with black boots and a violet face covering.

Stacie looked at it "I love it, do you mind if add a few accessories to it? Like maybe tie a bandanna around my arm or stuff like that?" She asked.

"Of course, this is your character after all." Tori smiled before turning towards Beca "Now as far as you go, your character will dress normally for the time being. For now your character will be living her ordinary life until she gets mixed up in the Lotus's life." Tori said.

"Sweet, I can be comfortable." Beca smirked.

"You can pick what you want to wear. When you two are done meet up outside." Tori said leaving the room.

Stacie put on her new costume and decided to tie a black bandanna and a purple one together to tie on her left bicep. She grabbed the violet wrist guard her character wore in the first season and put it on her left wrist to finish off the costume.

Beca meanwhile had grabbed a black camo bomber jacket and a white undershirt with a pair of black joggers and some white vans. She paired it with the two chains she was wearing and let her hair down. The two girls looked at one another before giving each other a nod to head out.

They met up with Tori and the photographers on the set, and they discussed the poses. After they took multiple pictures, some that included Stacie without the face covering and Beca with a face covering, they were done. Now it was time to pick which photos each were going to use to upload.

"I like this one." Stacie said pointing to a picture that had her drawing her bladed fan in one hand while her other hand was on Beca's hip. Beca in that photo had one of Stacie's daggers in one hand while her other was holding Stacie closely to her.

"I'll go with this one." Beca pointed to a photo where the two of them were in combat positions with Stacie having both of her bladed fans out, and she was in a crouch like position. Beca was standing behind her holding a black and red pistol in each hand aiming them at the camera.

"Alright, now the announcement is left to the two of you. Caption it however you like, just make sure to word it so fans get hype." Tori said as she bid her farewell and walked to her office.

The two girls received the photos and quickly posted them to their respective social media's. Beca posted her photo with the caption.

"They say "Silence is Death" well it's about to get a whole lot deadlier now." She added the purple devil emoji.

Stacie posted her photo with the caption.

"No one will be ready for this. Black Lotus protects those who mean most." She added a Purple Heart.

Once the post uploaded they said their byes and headed back to the house to relax and figure out plans. The girls post instantly blew up and gathered so much hype about Beca joining the show. All the fans wanted to know what Beca's role would be and if they would be an on screen couple. To say fans were buzzing would be an understatement.

"So what should we do?" Beca asked two hours later.

Beca, Stacie and Emily were all hanging out around the pool enjoying the sun.

Stacie shrugged "I'm down for whatever to be honest."

"Em? You're the guest." Beca said looking over to the younger girl.

"I don't know, can we just have a girls night here like we used to always have?" Emily asked. Back at Barden the three of them would always have the most enjoyable girls night. It would always consist of food, drinks, music, games and goofing around. Those were their favorite times back at the Bellas house.

Beca nodded "Of course Em. You guys have any suggestions?"

"Tacos and pizza please darling?" Stacie asked with a pout.

Beca rolled her eyes "Of course honey." Beca chuckled as she grabbed her cell phone placing the order.

They all headed into the house and decided to play Mario Kart like they always did while they waited for the food to arrive. When the food got there Beca served them all some drinks, and they gathered around the sofa. Stacie and Emily brought Beca in for a selfie, so they can post to their stories. Emily posted a picture of the three holding up the food and their drinks.

"There is nothing better than spending time with my two favorite people in the world." She captioned it.

The rest of the night was spent with the three eating, drinking, dancing, playing games and enjoying being with one another. They posted videos and photos to their stories all night to which all the Bellas could see since they all followed Emily.

Ashley had opened up the group chat to ask if the girls had seen any of the posts.

Ashley: You girls see Emily's stories?

CR: Those three are having a blast I see. Good for them honestly.

Amy: Kind of strange that she's been cool with them all these years.

Flo: I was thinking the same.

Aubrey: They made their choice to only talk to her. I don't know why you all still stress over this, it's not worth it.

Jessica: Your best friend didn't give them much of a choice.

Ashley: Jess don't.

CR: I'm with Jess.

Aubrey: This isn't Chloe's fault.

Jessica: So Chloe didn't cheat? She didn't cause Beca to leave? She isn't the reason why Beca couldn't talk to us?

Aubrey: Chloe already apologized. If you can't accept it and move on then that's on you.

CR: She can apologize but that doesn't change anything. We lost Beca and Stacie because of her fuck ups. That's all I'm saying, good night.

Jessica: What CR said. As far as moving on and her apologizing goes, tell her that's something I'll never forgive.


	12. Chapter 12

"Beca my girl, how are you living?" The Weeknd asked as he entered the studio.

Beca spun around "I can't complain Abel, how are you doing?"

"Better now that we can get back to it." He smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Now that I can agree on." She smiled.

She opened up her files that she had worked on over the past week "So here's what we've done." She said pointing to one folder "And here's what I've done on my own time." She said pointing to another.

"Alright let's hear what you got for me." He said.

Beca played him a few beats she created with the ideas he gave her during the last session.

"The first two and the last one are a definite yes." He said.

Beca smiled hearing this "Perfect, you have anything to record?"

He looked at her "Girl what kind of question is that? You know I always come prepared." He smiled as he got up and headed towards his bad grabbing his notebook.

"Well don't let me get in the way then." She joked starting to set everything on the soundboard up.

The two spent the next hour recording the songs The Weeknd has already written and prepared before they sat down to talk about the remaining number of songs.

"I got a favor to ask." Abel said.

"Hit me." Beca said back looking towards him.

"You know I always ask you to write me something since you always do such a great job at producing my stuff, you know how much I love your writing, so I was wondering if this time you can write two songs I can use?" He asked.

Beca nodded "For sure, we talking about end songs or what?"

"For sure songs to close out the album, you already know what the album is about and how I want it to flow, so I know you'll come up with hits." He smiled.

"You know I got you." She smiled back.

Beca already knew what direction The Weeknd wanted the songs to be in and how the story of the album was going to be ordered so this shouldn't be that difficult.

"So what's up with the acting? You a triple threat now?" He joked.

Beca rolled her eyes "I'm much more than a triple threat." She winked before continuing "But you know it's always been something I've been interested in plus I get to work with Stacie, so it's a win-win in my book."

"As long as your happy keep doing you." He said with a pat to her back.

The two of them finished up the session shortly after agreeing to meet up in a couple of days after Beca wrote the songs for him. Beca got into her R8 and drove home. She pulled into the garage and made her way to the door.

"Ma! Your back." Alanna shouted excitedly as she ran towards Beca.

Beca smiled and leaned over opening her arms as Alanna jumped into them.

"Hey minion, miss me?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah." Alanna nodded before kissing Beca's cheek.

Meanwhile Emily and Stacie were watching from the doorway.

"Wow, who would've thought the Beca we knew from Barden would be like this with a kid." Emily joked.

Stacie chuckled at that "She's always been a loving person, but she never shows it. Alanna is different though, Beca is in love with her, and honestly I couldn't ask for more." Stacie said with a smile of pure love as she looked at the two girls.

"You really couldn't ask for more?" Emily asked with a knowing look.

Stacie shrugged "I mean sure I could but at the end of the day as long as Alanna is happy then that's all that matters. What we have works." Stacie answered.

Neither girl was stupid, they both had a feeling that there was something more there, but they didn't want to force something or do anything that could have any negative effects. They also had to think about it from a career standpoint as well as a personal one, everything the two did they did with the thought of Alanna.

A few hours later the three girls were lounging around having a quick bite when Beca's phone rang.

"Ahhh how can I help you my dear?" Beca answered.

"Just wanted to see if you were down for a girls night?" The voice said.

"We all know what that really means." Beca chuckled.

"Oh come on don't act like you don't have fun miss life of the party." The voice joked.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm the wild one we've established this, now what's up?" Beca asked.

"Well we were thinking of heading to Coven if you're down." The voice said.

"Give me a sec." Beca said as she muted the line turning to the girls.

"Hey, Yessie wants to know if we're down to head to Covens." Beca asked.

"Oh my god we haven't been in so long." Stacie said.

"What's coven?" Emily asked.

"Strip club." Beca answered.

Emily looked shocked for a second "Well ok then, wasn't expecting that one."

Beca laughed "Let me guess, never been to one?"

"No." Emily answered slowly.

"So?" Beca asked.

"I'd love to, be just like old times." Stacie smiled.

"Em, you don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable or what not." Beca said.

"No I'll go, it'll be an interesting experience." Emily said.

Beca unmuted the line "We'll be there. Me and Stacie have a friend visiting, so she's going to be joining."

"The more than merrier girl. I'll text you the details." The other person said before hanging up.

"Uh quick question." Emily said.

"Shot." Beca said.

"Who's Yessie?" Emily asked.

"Jessie Reyez. Yessie is just a nickname." Beca said.

"Ohh I love her music and her style." Emily said looking excited.

"Well get ready then, your about to meet her." Beca said as she started to head towards her room.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what should I expect exactly?" Emily asked once Roman arrived to watch Alanna.

"Honestly, craziness. A lot of it." Stacie answered with a laugh.

The three girls all entered the Range Rover that was driving them to Coven. After a fairly quick twenty-minute drive they arrived at their destination and stepped out.

Beca was wearing a black ripped cropped denim jacket over a black cropped tube top with a pair of camo cargo joggers and a pair of black and white high top converse. She had her hair down and straight.

Stacie had gone with a red tight-fitting tank top paired with a pair of light blue high-waisted denim shorts and a pair of all white high top vans. She let her hair down leaving it wavy.

Lastly Emily had on a black sweater to pair with light blue ripped jeans and all white Air Force 1s. She put her hair in a tight ponytail.

As soon as they stepped out of the car people immediately recognized Beca and Stacie, and they were met with camera flashes as well as people calling out to them. They were let in quickly and made their way to where Jessie was seated.

"Hey the firecracker has arrived!" Jessie shouted.

Beca laughed and gave the girl a quick hug "No shot? What kind of greeting is this?"

"Girl do you know who you're talking to?" Jessie joked as she handed over a shot.

"Don't worry Stace, we didn't forget about you." Jessie said handing one over to her.

Stacie smiled "You'd better not have." Stacie joked.

"Jessie, this is Emily. Emily, this is Jessie." Beca said introducing the two.

Emily stuck her hand out "Pleasure to meet you, can I just say how much I love your music, you are insanely talented." Emily said quickly with a smile.

"Easy does it now." Beca said.

"Leave her alone, I really appreciate the kind words. Glad you enjoy my stuff, and it's nice to meet you." Jessie said shaking the girls hand.

"Shot?" Jessie asked as she held out another one.

"Sure." Emily said as she grabbed it.

Jessie held her shot up in the air causing everyone else to do the same "Here's to having a night for the ages with the best of friends one can ask for." Jessie said as everyone clanked their shot glasses together and downing them.

"So who is joining?" Emily asked Beca.

"Uh Jessie invited some of her personal friends, Halsey, Kehlani and a couple other people." Beca answered taking another shot.

"So a bunch of artists?" Emily asked.

"Yeah that pretty much sums up our friends list." Beca answered with a chuckle.

"What's that like? Hanging out with them?" Emily asked.

"Just like hanging out with you or my dad. Just because we're quote on quote celebrities doesn't mean we're any different. Sure there are some assholes who let this get to their egos but that's why you have to pick and chose who you call a friend in this industry." Beca answered.

Emily nodded "That makes sense. It's just these are people I look up to when it comes to music." Emily said.

"Trust me I know that feeling. When we first came out here I was starstruck left and right. I mean my first project was with Rihanna dude, I almost lost it then and there. Once you get past that you realize how dope people really are. You'll see that tonight." Beca said as she patted Emily's shoulder "Besides if you're going to hang out with us more often than you better get used to it." She said with a wink.

The two headed towards the bar together and Emily took this time to look around and take in the club. She saw how dark it was lit and how the walls were all red with black lining. The place almost looked like a location you see in a horror movie than the name clicked for her.

"Is it called coven because it's supposed to be a horror themed strip club?" Emily asked as they arrived at the bar.

Beca nodded "Yeah apparently the owner wanted it to be a cross between vampires and witches." She said with a shrug "Dope concept I guess."

As they waited the female bartender came up to them in a black tight-fitting leather crop top with tight red leather pants.

"Like Beca said, an interesting concept for a strip club." The bartender said with a smile.

"Sup Kristy." Beca said with a nod.

"How's my favorite producer doing? What can I get you?" Kristy asked.

"Couldn't be better, two screwdrivers please?" Beca asked.

"Coming right up." Kristy said with a smile.

The two made their way back to the table where everyone had now arrived.

After they all had some drinks and talked for a bit, some people started to come up to them and ask for a photo.

"Alright how about some fun?" Halsey asked.

"What do you got?" Beca asked.

"Whenever one of us gets approached by either a fan or a worker we have to take a shot." Halsey answered.

"I'm setting myself up here, but I'm down for it." Beca answered.

Stacie, Jessie and a few of her friends also agreed to the challenge leaving only Kehlani and Emily as the only ones who didn't agree to it.

About twenty minutes later after the group made their way towards one of the stages another person came up to Beca.

"Oh come on." Beca groaned after the person got their photo.

"Shot! Shot! Shot!" Stacie and Halsey cheered.

Beca reached for the glass downing the shot.

"Dude that's like ten in fifteen minutes." Beca said.

"Yeah it's almost like your famous." Jessie joked.

Beca was about to say something, but the DJ grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a special surprise in store. It seems as we a few celebrities in the building tonight and one of them as arranged a little something, so let me hand over the mic to the mastermind behind this surprise." The DJ said.

"Of course." Beca mumbled as she saw Jessie get up and give her a smirk.

"Thanks Dev, I'm going to keep this short and sweet for all of you. Beca get on stage." Jessie said.

Beca looked confused but went with it giving Stacie a look, but the taller girl gave her a look letting her know she didn't know anything as well.

"Now what?" Beca asked.

At that moment a worker brought out a chair "Sit." Jessie instructed.

Beca took a seat and awaited whatever devious plan her friend had for her.

"Good girl, now Stacie can you please come here." Jessie said.

Similar to Beca, Stacie got on stage confused making her way towards Jessie's direction.

Jessie covered the mic and whispered something into Stacie's ear to which the girl gave a smirk and nodded.

"Great now that it's all set up, enjoy my people." Jessie said walking towards Beca.

"Yessie." Beca said slowly.

Jessie smiled and got real close to the girl "Enjoy firecracker." She said giving Beca a pat on the cheek.

A few moments later a song that Beca produced came on the speakers, and then she knew what was going on. The Weekend's "Often" came on and then appeared Stacie right in front of her.

"Really? You agreed to this?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first time I gave you a lap dance Mitchell." Stacie smirked.

"No but it might the first time where we have this many layers on." Beca smirked back.

"That can change." Stacie said with a wink as she took off Beca's jacket tossing it to Emily.

"Well don't let me get in your way." Beca said.

"That's what I like to hear." Stacie winked.

As Stacie was giving Beca a lap dance the two noticed all the flashes and people recording this.

"If it's a show they want, then it's a show they'll get." Stacie said as she straddled Beca's lap and placed both her hands on the smaller girl's chest. The crowd starting cheering when Stacie did that so the taller girl to grind on Beca causing them to cheer louder.

Beca at this point placed her hands on Stacie's hip and rested her head on the taller girls chest.

Stacie finished the dance just as the song faded out.

"Wow folks now that was something to behold am I right?" The DJ said.

The crowd gave the two a round of applause.

"Give it up for Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell, everyone's favorite duo." The DJ.

The two girls made their way off-stage and over to the table where everyone was now seated.

"Damn Stacie, that was hot." Halsey commented.

"Is that the only surprise?" Beca asked looking towards Jessie.

"You know our girls nights have many mysteries." Jessie answered with a wink.

"Oh come on Becs, we've needed this. We haven't a night like this in months." Stacie said giving Beca a nudge.

"Yeah that's true. You've been busy with the show and the little one while I've been busy with Able and the other projects." Beca said.

"That's the spirit. Let the night live on!" Halsey said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ma! Mom! Wake up!" Alanna shouted as she jumped up and down on Stacie's bed.

Beca groaned as she stirred a bit cracking her eyes open and coming face to face with an ecstatic Alanna.

"Sup minion." Beca croaked out.

"Good morning!" Alanna shouted.

Beca groaned "Morning sweetie but can we please tone it down."

Alanna nodded "Ok ma."

Beca smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair eliciting a giggle from her.

"Let's wake mommy up." Beca said with a smile.

"Yay." Alanna said excitedly.

"Wake up bum." Beca and Alanna said simultaneously as they started shaking Stacie.

Stacie groaned "I'm up I'm up." She said.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with Beca and Alanna looking at her.

"Well good morning to the two of you." She said.

"Morning mommy." Alanna said with a smile.

Stacie brought the girl in for a hug "Morning princess."

"Alright well I'm going to make something to eat and check on Em." Beca said getting out of bed and making her way downstairs.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Emily already sitting down on the counter.

"How long have you been up?" Beca asked.

"Like ten minutes." Emily answered.

"Minion wake you?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah." Emily answered.

Beca opened the fridge and took out eggs, pancake batter and toast. At the same time Stacie came down alongside Alanna and the two sat down next to Emily.

"So anyone remember what happen?" Stacie asked.

"Last thing I remember was the dance you gave me and then arriving back at the table. After that I have zero recollection." Beca answered.

"I remember more shots after that, and then we all left and went to someone's house." Emily said "After that even I don't remember."

"Probably Halsey's since she lives like ten minutes away." Beca said.

"Only one way to find out." Stacie said reaching for her phone. She scrolled through both Twitter and Instagram.

"Well that video of the dance at Coven is everywhere." Stacie said with a laugh "And the girls posted a couple of videos to their Instagram stories but nothing to crazy. Just us singing drunkenly and laughing talking nonsense." Stacie said as she shared the stories to her story.

"That's good to know." Beca said as she started making breakfast.

The four of them all sat down and ate their breakfast talking amongst themselves. Once they all cleaned up and everything was put back they made their way to the couch.

"So anything with the show?" Emily asked.

"We're supposed to start shooting in a few weeks, there just trying to decide on a location to film at first." Stacie answered.

"I can't wait to see the two of you on screen together." Emily said.

"Yeah it'll an interesting experience to say the least." Beca said just as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Beca answered without looking at the caller I.d.

"Hey Beca, how are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Oh shot hey Jess, I'm doing good thanks for asking. How's it going over there?" Beca asked back.

"Doing great as well, thanks. Listen I was calling because I was wondering if you'd be down to come over here in a few weeks? Ash and I are doing a joint birthday thing." Jessica asked.

"For you, of course. We're supposed to start filming in a few weeks, but I'll be there." Beca answered.

"Really?" Jessica asked happily.

"Of course Jess. After not being able to spend the last few with you, I'm not missing this one. Stace and I will be there." Beca reassured.

"Awesome thank you so much for agreeing. I know you probably don't want to be around you know who, but it means a lot." Jessica said.

"Like I said, for you I'll be there. Just because she's there doesn't mean I have to interact with her." Beca said.

"True and don't worry I'll make sure things go smoothly." Jessica replied.

Beca chuckle "Don't sweat it Jess, she's a grown up and if she can't handle herself it's on her."

"I know, but I just want things to be ok, I want to be able to be around you again with no drama." Jessica said.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm going for you not anyone else. I promise not to do or say anything, like you said I just want us to chill like we always did." Beca said reassuring.

"Ok great. Thank you again for agreeing to come, it means the world." Jessica said.

"Don't sweat it. Despite everything you know I still love you like a sister." Beca said.

"Love you too. Well I'll let you go now, text you details in a couple of days. Bye." Jessica said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Stacie asked as soon as Beca placed her phone down.

Beca recapped everything to Stacie and Emily.

"I figured we can head over there and if the show contacts us then we can leave, I told her we're supposed to start filming soon anyways." Beca said.

"Alright sounds fair." Stacie replied.

"Perfect. Now, I need to head to the shop." Beca announced.

Stacie let out a groan "Now what?"

"Remember I lowered the Lambo and I ordered the new tires?" Beca asked.

"Oh yeah. It's ready?" She asked.

Beca nodded "Yup. So if you all want to go I suggest you get ready because my baby is waiting."

"I thought I was your baby!" Alanna said with a pout.

"No I thought I was." Stacie mimicked.

"You see what I deal with?" Beca asked looking towards Emily who just smiled.

Beca walked over to Alanna "You are my baby girl ok? My car is just my toy baby."

"So I'm first and the car is second?" Alanna asked.

Beca smiled "Yes you are most definitely first. You come before anything and everything minion. Never forget that." Beca said kissing her on the forehead.

"As for you?" Beca said standing up now facing Stacie.

Stacie just raised her brows challenging Beca to say something.

"You are just the big baby I deal with daily." Beca said.

"But I'm still your baby." Stacie smirked.

Beca simply rolled her eyes "Yeah only cause no one wants to take you in, so I'm stuck with you."

"Funny because I can say the same thing." Stacie shot back.

Beca chuckled "Oh that's cute. Guess we're just stuck with one another." She said backing away towards the stairs.

"Now get ready or get left behind." Beca said over her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright come on." Beca said as she left her room.

"Someone's excited." Stacie chuckled.

"Well of course I am, you know how much time and money I've spent on this car." Beca said.

The four stepped out of the house and headed towards Stacie's BMW M4. Once Alanna was strapped in next to Emily, Stacie stared the car up and made her way towards the shop Beca always went to.

"Well look who it is, little miss Beca." The mechanic said as Beca arrived.

Beca smiled "Sup G? How's my baby?" Beca asked giving the man a hug.

"It's looking beautiful." Gerald said.

"Can I see it? Or do you still need some time?" Beca asked.

"Nah she's all done. Come on." Gerald said leading the way.

"So you decided to rep the hometown team?" He asked pointing to her jersey.

Beca shrugged "I mean I do live here now so might as well show love to the Lakers." Beca answered.

She currently had on a white Kobe Bryant jersey with light blue jeans and a pair of all white Jordan 3s.

"As you should." Gerald said as they arrived to the car "Here she is." He said gesturing to the car.

She walked up to the car and looked it over. It was a matte black Lamborghini Huracán with black tinted windows. She looked over how low it was and how the new tires looked on it, she had ordered performance tires that would enhance its traction.

"It's perfect." She said as she ran her hand across it.

"I'm glad it's to your liking. You have very specific likes when it comes to your cars." He said with a chuckle.

"What can I say, I love my cars." She winked.

He tossed her the keys "Well until your next project."

She caught the keys "Oh trust me, you'll see me real soon."

Beca got into the car and slowly drive out once Gerald opened up the garage door. She pulled out and parked next to Stacie.

Stacie whistled "Dam Mitchell, who are you trying to lure with that car?"

"The one and only Megan Fox. Duh." Beca rolling her eyes.

"Yeah good luck with that." Stacie said with a shake of the head.

"Anyways, what's the plan?" Beca asked.

"Trying to show it off?" Stacie asked back.

"I haven't been able to drive it yet, been waiting for this moment." Beca answered.

"Hydro?" Stacie asked.

"Sounds good." Beca answered.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Dessert place. Mainly ice cream though." Stacie answered.

"I'll meet you all there." Beca smirked as she rolled her window up and revved her engine.

"This girl loves her loud engines." Stacie chuckled.

After the short twenty-minute drive with Beca putting her new toy to the test, they arrived at Hydro and parked next to each other.

"So did it pass the Mitchell test?" Stacie asked.

Beca shrugged "Passes the warm-up portion. I'll give it the final grade when I get it on the open road and can really push it." Beca answered as she locked the car.

"Please be safe." Stacie said with a sigh knowing how Beca is with her cars.

"Come on Stace, you know I'm always safe. I can't risk not coming home to you two now can I?" Beca said with a smile.

"You better not." Stacie said back.

"Yeah because then who'll clean up after you?" Beca asked as the two walked behind Emily and Alanna.

Stacie pushed Beca "Oh shut the fuck up would you. You know dam well that's bs." Stacie laughed.

"I don't know Stace, it's been this way going back to freshman year." Beca responded with a laugh.

"Wow like you were the most organized person in the world." Stacie said sarcastically.

Beca was about to respond, but the two got stopped by paparazzi.

"Beca and Stacie how's it going?" One of them asked.

Emily turned around but Beca gave her a head nod and signaled for her to keep going that way Alanna wouldn't be near them. Even if the paparazzi always agreed to keep her out of anything but this way she wouldn't be around in case someone asked something they didn't want her to hear.

"All is good truthfully. Couldn't ask for more." Beca said with a smile.

"Girls care to elaborate on that video that's everywhere of Stacie giving you a pretty steamy lap dance?" Another one asked.

The two girls laughed at this, but it was Stacie who spoke up "We were just having some fun with friends. You got to live a little in this life and a little lap dance never hurt. Besides, that wasn't the first one I gave Beca." Stacie winked at them.

"Does that mean there's something between the two of you?" They asked.

Beca shrugged "That's something for us to know and you all to find out." Beca answered with a smirk.

"Is there anything the two of you can tell us about the show or The Weeknd's album?" Came another question.

"Nothing yet on the show, all I can is that filming starts in a few weeks. Everything else is still unknown." Stacie answered.

"Abel's album is coming along perfect and on schedule. All I can say is, it's the same as when we always work together. We're working on giving you all an album you can listen to years from now and still enjoy." Beca answered.

They finally arrived at Hydro "Alright guys if you don't mind we'd really like to just enjoy this beautiful day eating sweets." Beca said.

"Thank you for your time ladies as always." They said as they snapped their last pictures.

"Geez is it always like that?" Emily asked as they stood next to her in line.

"Pretty much, we have a good relationship with them, but sometimes it's a nightmare." Beca answered.

"Yeah you get the good group like we just had, or you get the bad group who literally suffocate you and shove their cameras and phones all in your face asking you questions non-stop." Stacie chipped in.

They all ordered and sat down at a booth near the back corner where it'd be less likely that they get noticed.

**_ Atlanta _ **

Chloe was scrolling through her social media as she waited for Aubrey to arrive, so the two can go get some lunch. As she scrolled she saw the usual, someone showing off what they bought, someone on vacation, someone was releasing new music and so on.

She kept scrolling till she came across a headline on Twitter that read "Fun at Coven's? Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell seem to have late night fun at a strip club."

This obviously caught her attention quickly, and she clicked on it immediately. The link opened up to an article that talked about Stacie and Beca going out to a strip club with fellow artist and friends, it talked about the group having a "Girls night" due to a photo one of the girls posted of the group at the table on her story. It then leads to a video a fan posted on their twitter of the whole sequence starting from Jessie Reyez speaking to the people all the way to when Stacie and Beca walked off the stage after Stacie's lap dance.

After the video ended Chloe felt nothing but sadness and jealousy. She kept scrolling and saw the multiple videos from everyone's Instagram stories of the night out and then when everyone went to Halsey's house. She noticed that Emily was there as well and felt a bit of anger that she was still as close as ever to them. Chloe knew she had no right to feel these things because this was her doing after all, but it still hurt her to this day. That sense of regret never left and Beca has never left her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

"You know what I find funny?" Beca asked as she entered the kitchen.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

Beca grabbed a water bottle "How you were only supposed to be here a week and now here we are almost three weeks later with you still here." Beca said with a chuckle.

Emily smiled "I love being here with you two. It's like home."

"And we absolutely love having you here with us. It just feels right." Stacie smiled.

"I mean at this point you might as well move in with us." Beca said.

"You being for real?" Emily asked.

"Yeah why not, we obviously have the space, and you are a part of this little family we have. Not to mention you did say that your contact at your current place is up. Plus if you do decide to move forward with music it'd be a hundred times easier." Beca said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I'm intruding or anything." Emily said.

"Yes we're sure Em. Beca wouldn't offer that to anyone else but you. Like I said you are a part of family, the three of us have always been like a small family since Barden. Besides, I know it'd make Alanna absolutely ecstatic knowing her auntie will be here." Stacie smiled.

"I'd absolutely love that if you guys are sure. Thank you so much for the offer and I promise to do my part around here." Emily said.

"Don't worry about that giant, the way you are with Alanna is more than enough." Beca said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah just because you're here doesn't mean you have to do anything different. Just don't trash the place." Stacie smirked.

Emily laughed "Never that."

"It's settled, when we head back to Atlanta for Jess's birthday we'll settle all that." Beca said.

"Wow look at that, you've gone back now twice in the span of two months." Emily joked.

Beca chuckled "Yeah who would have thought."

"Maybe you should look into buying a house there." Stacie joked.

"Alright now let's not get carried away here." Beca said shaking her head.

**_ Atlanta _ **

"Hey did you let the girls know about then birthday celebration?" Ashley asked Jessica.

"Oh shot I forgot. I'll send a message in the chat." Jessica said pulling out her phone.

"Are you going to mention Beca and Stacie?" Ashley asked.

"I was, what do you think?" Jessica asked back.

"I think you should, after what Chloe told us I don't see why the girls would have a problem with it." Ashley answered.

"Alright." Jessica said opening up the chat.

_Jessica: Hey girls Ash and I are having a joint birthday celebration at our house on Friday, so three days from now, and we just wanted to let you all know. Btw Beca, Stacie and Emily will be there as well._

Jessica and Ashley waited a few minutes before they got the first response.

_CR: Sounds perfect, I'll be there. Can't wait to hang out with the two of them again._

_Amy: Oh boy, you sure that's a good idea?_

_Flo: I'll be there._

_Jessica: Yes I'm sure Amy, we're all adults here and should be able to handle ourselves._

_Ashley: Yeah and girls please be respectful and don't try anything. It's still Beca, and we all know how she is when it comes to people pushing and prying._

_Lilly: Ok._

_CR: You don't have to worry about any of that, I'll make sure nothing happens._

_Jessica: As will I._

_Amy: I guess it'll be nice to have all of us together again._

Jessica put her phone down "I guess now we wait for Aubrey and Chloe."

Ashley simply nodded.

Aubrey read all the texts in the group chat and wasn't sure how to feel about it. She knew it'd be good for Beca to be there and talk to the girls but a part of her didn't want Beca there for Chloe's sake. Another thing she had to think about was the fact that Stacie would be there. The same girl she had the secret crush on and was upset when she first left with Beca. She still had those secret feelings for the taller girl and didn't know what to do about that.

With a sigh she called up Chloe.

"Hey Bree, what's up?" Chloe asked as she answered.

"Have you seen the chat?" Aubrey asked.

"No why?" Chloe asked.

"Just look at it real quick." Aubrey said.

"Ok." Chloe said slowly as she opened up the chat and scrolled through it. She scanned it and saw why Aubrey called and like Aubrey she had no idea how to feel.

"So?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not sure what to say." Chloe said.

"Well if we say no then we just look bad and like we're avoiding them." Aubrey said.

"I know but Bree we haven't seen or talked to them since that day." Chloe said.

"I understand that, but we still need to get this over with. Trust me I don't really want to be there for the obvious reason that it'll be awkward and uncomfortable, but eventually we're going to have to be in the same room as them. Might as well get it over with." Aubrey said.

Chloe was quiet for a few before she nodded "Yeah alright I guess you're right. Let them know we'll be there." Chloe sighed.

"Alright will do. Don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time." Aubrey said before hanging up.

_Aubrey: Chloe and I will be there._

Jessica and Ashley both checked their phones "Well there's that. Now we can only hope it all goes well." Jessica said with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey how long are we going to be there for?" Stacie asked.

"Not long, we have the show and Abel wants to finish up the album, so I'd say a few days. Definitely no more than three." Beca answered.

"So we'd better help Emily quick. That was nice of you to offer her to move in." Stacie smiled.

"It makes sense in every scenario if you think about it." Beca said back.

Stacie smirked "You just can't get enough Emily can you?"

Beca laughed "What can I say? That girl has wormed her way into my heart."

"And to think she annoyed you at first." Stacie joked.

"Well to be fair you annoyed me at first as well." Beca winked.

"And you still annoy me to this day." Stacie said throwing a shirt at Beca.

Beca caught it and threw it back "But yet you still live with me."

Stacie caught it and folded it putting it in her luggage "I enjoy the company."

Beca shook her head and continued to pack. The girls were set to fly out later that day with a 2am flight. It was now 8pm and had to be at the airport by midnight.

"Hey so if the situation should arise, are we going to let them know about Alanna?" Beca asked.

"I honestly don't know B. When the time comes I'll decide then and there. I'd obviously like Alanna to meet the girls but we both know we've always been picky about who we let meet her." Stacie answered as she finished packing up.

"Well whatever you decide you know Em and I have your back." Beca said zipping up her bag.

"I know." Stacie smiled.

The two of them brought their bags downstairs and left them by the door. When they went to the couch they saw Emily drop her bags by the doors as well as Alanna's bags.

"Kind of funny how you're going to have to pack up the same clothes once more when we come back." Beca pointed out.

"Yeah along with like six other bags." Emily joked.

"At least you don't have much." Stacie said.

"Right, I can fit everything in bags since the furniture isn't even mine. Thank god that apartment came furnished so all I have to pack is clothes and junk." Emily said as she sat down.

"Well that'll definitely make it easier." Beca said.

"I just have to worry about my car." Emily sighed.

"No you don't." Beca said as she opened up her phone.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

Beca handed over her phone "All taken care of."

Emily grabbed the phone and scanned over it "You paid to have it delivered?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah that way you didn't have to drive all the way over here." Beca answered.

Emily handed the phone back "I honestly don't even know what to say."

"Well your welcome." Beca joked.

"No I'm obviously beyond thankful for everything you've done for me, the two of you. I mean all of this is just leaving me speechless." Emily said.

The two girls chuckled and Beca locked her phone placing it on her lap. Just then they heard Alanna running towards them and jumping onto Stacie's lap.

"Hey Beca?" Emily asked an hour into the flight as she slid next to the shorter girl.

"Sup Em?" Beca asked taking off her headphones.

"I wanted to talk about some songs I have in my book." Emily said.

"What about them?" Beca asked.

"Well I have some songs in there that I wrote a while back that I feel someone else can put to better use." Emily said.

"Why do you say that?" Beca asked.

Emily shrugged "I wrote them after a breakup but since I'm not in that emotional state any more I don't feel like I can put as much emotion into it." Emily answered.

"I understand that, show me them?" Beca asked closing her laptop.

Emily nodded and opened up her book to the songs she was talking about.

Beca scanned over the three songs Emily showed her, she read them over a few times going over stuff in her head. She really did love what each song was talking about and could actually relate to them. Beca knew she could figure something out for these songs but wasn't sure what it was quite yet.

"Wow Em, you really wrote these?" Beca asked looking over to the taller girl.

Emily nodded "Yeah."

Beca smiled "I'm actually really impressed with them. The songs are beautifully sad and written amazingly. I honestly mean that."

"I'm glad you do, that means a lot. I try to write as much as I can to hopefully get better at it." Emily admitted.

"That's the only way to get better, trust me that's how I learned to the point where I write for artist now. It's therapeutic." Beca said closing the book and handing the book back to Emily.

"It really is." Emily said grabbing the book.

"I know I can definitely do something with those songs I just don't know what exactly to do yet. I'll think of something soon then let you know." Beca said.

"Ok great, take your time." Emily said.

"We both know I don't stop." Beca said with a chuckle "And whatever I figure out, I promise you'll be credited as the songwriter which will really help you out a ton." Beca said.

"Perfect, I can't wait." Emily said excitedly.

Once Emily got up and went back to her seat Beca put her headphones back on and opened her laptop up. She went back to the songs she was working on for The Weeknd, ever since he asked her to write those two songs she knew where she wanted to take them. She went back to messing with some beats until she found the perfect sound for each one. When that was finished she looked over to where Stacie was asleep with Alanna curled around her like a koala bear, she smiled at the sight and started to write.

By the time the jet landed Beca had finished up the songs and was pleased with the final product, all that was needed was The Weeknd's opinion which she wasn't too worried about.

She walked over to Stacie and gently shook her.

"Stace, we landed." She said softly.

Stacie stirred and opened her eyes "Alright, thanks." She said as she slowly sat up and gently woke up Alanna.

They all grabbed their bags and headed towards the car that was here to pick them up, and we're on their way to Ethan's.


	18. Chapter 18

Beca woke up the next day at 12pm after the girls arrived at Ethan's around 6am. The only reason Beca woke up this early was because she needed to go to the car rental agency, this time however she picked the car, so they wouldn't get stuck with a two-seater. Luckily for her Ethan was up and volunteered to drive her to pick it up.

"So what toy is it this time?" He asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the agency.

"You know I never tell." She winked as she exited his truck.

Ethan shook his head with a chuckle as he sat in the truck and waited to see what his daughter picked out this time. He just hoped for her sake that Stacie would at least somewhat agree with the choice.

"Ah miss Mitchell back so soon?" The same lady from before greeted.

Beca nodded with smile "Yes ma'am I am. Hopefully this time the choice will go over better."

"What happened before that we can fix?" The lady asked.

Beca laughed "Oh no, it wasn't on your end. See I let my friends daughter pick the car, and she picked a two-seater so as you can imagine the mother wasn't pleased." Beca said.

The lady laughed "Oh I see how that might have been an issue. Well surely this one will be better. I mean at least this one has four doors." The lady joked.

Beca chuckled "Here's to hoping."

The lady handed Beca some paperwork and once it was all signed she told Beca to wait out front.

Beca stepped out and pulled out her phone as she got a text from someone she's worked with in the past. She quickly responded and locked it just as the car pulled up.

"Here you go ma'am." The worker said handing her the keys.

"Thank you so much." She replied grabbing them and getting in. She pulled up next to her dad who nodded in approval.

"Well at least she can't complain about the doors or the car not having a back seat." He joked.

"That's what I thought." She said with a chuckle.

"What made you pick this?" He asked.

She shrugged "Wanted to test it out, was thinking of getting one since Stacie's M4 is a couple of years old."

"Well this would certainly do the job if she likes it." He said looking over the car from his truck.

Beca had picked out an all white Mercedes-AMG GT four door with blacked out rims and windows. The inside was all white with black stitching on the leather seats.

"Hey pops, I actually have to stop somewhere, so I'll meet you back home? If Stacie asks just tell her I had to pick up the car and make a quick stop." Beca said.

Ethan nodded "Sure thing bug, drive safe."

"Always." She rolled her eyes.

Beca rolled up the window and headed towards her destination. A short twenty-five minutes later she arrived at her destination and picked up what she needed. After that she made her way back to Ethan's as today was the day of Jessica and Ashley's joint birthday celebration.

When Beca arrived and pulled into the driveway she was met by Stacie.

"So? Is this to your liking princess?" Beca asked jokingly.

Stacie rolled her eyes and gave Beca a shove "Shut up small fry. This is actually perfect. It actually has four doors."

Beca groaned "God if I hear that line one more time today."

Stacie chuckled "Well I'm pretty sure all but one of your cars back home are two doors." Stacie said.

"Because those cars don't come with four doors!" Beca exclaimed.

Stacie patted her head "Easy girl, but I love this car. Is this the one you told me about?"

Beca swatted her hand "Yes it is."

"Well I'm definitely testing it before we leave." Stacie said as she turned around and walked back inside.

"So what time are you girls leaving?" Ethan asked once everyone was inside.

"Well Jess said anytime after 6pm so around then I suppose." Beca said looking towards Emily and Stacie.

"Sounds good." They both said with a nod.

"How do you feel about you know what?" He asked.

Beca shrugged "I mean it is what it is to be honest. I'm going for Jess and that's it, I don't necessarily have to interact with her. I'll be cool so long as she is and Aubrey." Beca answered.

"Yeah and besides she'll be fine, like I'm letting that bitch try anything." Stacie said.

"Ok now remember we're here for Jess and Ash alright? Let's not do anything to ruin their birthday celebration." Beca said.

"But-" Stacie started before Beca put her hand over her mouth.

"Stace I know how you get when it comes to me and I appreciate it, always have and always will, but remember why we came." Beca said.

Stacie nodded.

"Beca's right, I mean as long as she doesn't instigate anything then you two should just stick with one another and enjoy the night. Drink, dance and joke around just like the Barden days. You know I got the little one under control so don't even worry about coming back here if you feel like spending more time over there or if you can't drive back obviously." Ethan said reassuringly.

"Thanks pops we appreciate it." Beca said.

"Hey this might be as close to being a grandfather as I actually might ever get, so I might as well make the most of it." He joked.

"Geez old man you never know." Stacie winked.

"Yeah pops I may marry Megan Fox one day and the two of us will have a kid together." Beca joked.

"Keep wishing that and tell me how it goes." Stacie said.

"Oh I will." Beca smirked.

"My God you two go back and forth more than married couples do." Ethan said.

"That's a good sign." Stacie said.

"Yeah if you want stress and headaches." Beca mumbled.

"Shut up and let's start the process of getting ready." Stacie said pushing her in the direction of the stairs.

Ethan looked towards Emily "Have they always been this much?"

Emily nodded "Since the first day I met them." She answered before heading to the extra guest room she was staying in.

Almost two hours later after all the girls showered, did their hair plus makeup and got dressed, they made their way downstairs.

Beca went with her regular street/sportswear style since it was most comfortable for her to wear. She had on a red Atlanta Braves jersey that was buttoned up halfway with only a black bra on underneath. She paired that with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a pair of Jordan Olympic 7s. Beca also had on the two chains she would always wear. One was a silver chain with a silver cross that had Alanna and Stacie's name engraved on it. The second was a black chain with a rose made out of Ruby's.

Stacie emerged with a black tank top under a camo bomber jacket. She wore a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of black and white high top vans. Similar to Beca, Stacie put on a chain that she would always wear that was simply a silver chain with the letter "A" for Alanna. She also put on a bracelet she always wore on her left wrist that had two charms on it, the letter "B" along with a black lotus.

Finally, Emily was wearing a white and black Nike hoodie with a pair of light blue denim shorts and all white Air Force 1s.

"All right we're heading out now." Beca announced.

"Alright girls, have fun and be smart." Ethan said giving each of them a hug.

They all gave Alanna a hug and kiss before they made their way towards the rental.

They arrived a little past 6:30 and Beca shut off the car.

"Well, here we go." Beca said as they got out of the car.

The three made their way towards the door before Beca rang the doorbell. They waited a few before the door opened revealing an ecstatic looking Jessica.

"You made it!" She shouted as she happily hugged Beca.

Beca chuckled at her excitement and tightly hugged her back "Geez Jess, happy much?" She joked.

Jessica broke the embrace "Sorry, just happy you're spending my birthday with me again."

Beca patted her arm "I'm just messing with you, I'm happy we get to hang out again."

Jessica smiled before hugging Stacie and Emily tightly and thanking them for coming.

"Oh by the way, I got you and Ash a little something, but the delivery got delayed a bit so expect something in a few days." Beca said once Jess ushered them inside.

"You really didn't have to but thank you." Jessica said.

"I wanted to." Beca shrugged.

They made their way towards Ashley who was talking with CR.

"Look who made it guys." Jessica said happily.

Ashley and CR smiled as they greeted the girls.

"Oh god there actually here." Chloe said quietly to Aubrey as they were across the room.

Aubrey looked over in the direction Chloe nodded towards "I see that Chlo, just relax ok."

Chloe nodded "Ok."


	19. Chapter 19

"So anything new with you guys?" CR asked as she was in the living room by the front of the house.

The girls had now been here for about forty-five minutes and in those forty-five minutes they haven't left this area. They've stuck around CR and Jessica the whole time hanging out and catching up.

Beca shook her head "Not really, just the show honestly. I'm still working with The Weeknd on his newest album, but that's about it."

"Yeah with the show starting up soon that'll pretty much take up all our time." Stacie said.

CR was about to say something else when all of a sudden Aubrey appeared with Chloe behind her.

"Well if it isn't our celebrity guests, what too famous to come and talk to us?" Aubrey asks.

Beca shrugs "I mean I don't really have much to say to the two of you. I doubt Stacie does either."

"Oh so you two are just going to act like we don't exist?" Aubrey asks.

Beca shakes her head "Nope but like I said I don't have anything to say."

"You're really going to act like we don't have a history of being friends?" Aubrey asks.

Beca chuckled "Posen, you of all people should know what happened."

"Is that really what all this is about? Something that happened five years ago? Stop being childish and grow up Beca, get over it and move on." Aubrey said.

Hearing that, Stacie quickly stepped up not appreciating Aubrey coming at Beca like this.

"Excuse me? Who in the hell are you to tell her that?" Stacie asked angrily.

"I'm just calling it like I see it Stacie." Aubrey answered.

"Considering what that bitch did, Beca has every right to not want to talk to the both of you. And for your information, Beca has moved on. She moved on the second we packed up and got on that plane." Stacie said getting closer to Aubrey.

If there was one thing that was certain, it was these two were willing to go to war for one another. Stacie would fight an army if it meant protecting Beca and vice versa.

Beca placed a hand on Stacie's arm and pulled her back getting the taller girl's attention.

"Hey look at me." Beca said softly causing Stacie to look her in the eyes.

"I got this ok? I appreciate the support, but I got it under control." Beca said with a smile.

Stacie huffed and nodded.

Beca nodded before turning back towards Aubrey.

"Listen Posen, like Stace said I have moved on. I moved on to bigger and better things clearly, and I couldn't be any happier. To answer your questions, yes this is about what happened five years ago. I said all I needed to say when I caught her and I don't have to talk to anyone I don't want to talk to." Beca said.

"That doesn't mean you have to stand here and act like we don't exist." Aubrey said.

"I'm very much aware that you exist Posen but like I said, it doesn't mean I have to talk to you. Or her." Beca said.

"God listen to yourself Beca, I knew you could always be a bitch, but fame has made you into an even bigger one. You can't even say a simple hello to two people you were close to." Aubrey said shaking her head.

Beca let out a chuckle hearing Aubrey call her a bitch, she put her hand to the side to block off Stacie who took a few steps forward.

"Trust me Posen, if you want a bitch then I'll show you a bitch." Beca said in a low voice taking a few steps closer to Aubrey.

"Is that a threat Mitchell?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head "Nah it's a promise. And unlike someone in this room, I don't break promises." Beca said looking directly at Chloe for the first time since arriving.

That last statement sent a wave of regret and guilt through Chloe's body as she simply looked down.

At this point CR, Jessica and Emily all got in between them as Ashley and the rest of the girls came over to where they were standing.

"Back off Aubrey." Emily said placing a hand on Beca's chest.

"Of course you come to her aid." Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

"She's not the only one." Jessica said.

"Yeah Jess is right. Just cool it." CR said.

"Guys please can we just enjoy the night?" Ashley asked pleadingly.

"I'm cool as along as they keep their distance." Beca said.

"Bree?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure." Aubrey answered.

"Great, now why don't all gather around and play some games like we always did?" Ashley asked.

"I'm down. I just need some air if you'll excuse me." Beca said.

"Go for it." Jessica said.

Beca shrugged off Emily and Stacie's hands as she made her way to the back porch.

"Go." Jessica said looking at Stacie and Emily.

Stacie shot Aubrey and Chloe one last glare as she made her way outside along with Emily.

When they walked through the sliding doors they saw Beca sitting on the porch steps.

"Dumb bitch." Beca mumbled as she pulled out her lighter.

"When in the hell did you get that?" Stacie asked standing behind Beca.

"I met up with Kenzie after I picked up the car." She answered as she lit up the blunt and took a couple of puffs "Want?" She asked.

Stacie took a seat next to her "Might as well." Stacie answered.

She grabbed the blunt and took a couple hits before exhaling giving it back to Beca.

Beca looked at towards Emily raising a brow.

"I'll try." Emily said.

"Don't inhale too much, or you'll start coughing up a storm." Beca chuckled.

Emily nodded and sat down on the step in front of Beca, she took the blunt and brought it up to her lips. She took a small inhale and held it in her mouth for a few seconds before exhaling.

"There you go." Beca laughed as she grabbed it back.

"You good?" Stacie asked as Beca brought the blunt up to her lips once more.

Beca nodded and exhaled "Yeah I was good until her last little statement. You know how much it irritates me when someone brings up the whole fame changed you bs. I can't fucking stand that." Beca answered.

"Hey don't listen to her, we all know you're still the same Beca as always. You know as well as we do that fame hasn't changed you one bit and that's all that matters." Stacie said.

"I know it's just the way she said it. I've always hated how she talks like she's better than everyone. Even back when we were freshmen I used to want to just knock her lights out." Beca chuckled.

"When she called you a bitch I was expecting a swing." Stacie joked.

Beca laughed "Oh trust me, I was getting there."

"Yup same old Beca." Emily mumbled.

"What was that Emily?" Beca asked raising her brow.

"Nothing." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Beca said back.

"Are we good to head back in?" Stacie asked.

Beca nodded as she took two last hits offering Stacie and Emily "Yeah I'm good." Beca answered standing up.

The three girls all stood up and made their way back inside.


End file.
